Solstício de inverno
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Sasuke não foi aceito em Konoha e precisou ir embora novamente, mas desta vez ele não estará sozinho SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen GaaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Solstício de inverno**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

Sasuke não foi aceito por Konoha. Agora ele é um fugitivo, mas não está sozinho...

**Capítulo 1 – Prólogo.**

Solstício de inverno... O dia mais curto do ano... E foi neste dia que a vida de Uchiha Sasuke tomou um novo rumo...

Após ter derrotado seu irmão, Sasuke voltou para vila a pedido de Naruto e Sakura. O trio de amigos agora estava com dezoito anos. Jovens e fortes eram o exemplo para muitos ninjas iniciantes, mas não para os conselheiros da vila que consideraram o Uchiha um traidor e lhe deram como punição, a cadeia.

No dia do julgamento, Naruto se enfureceu, gritou com os velhos sábios da vila e com a própria hokage, mas de nada adiantou... A decisão havia sido tomada. Sakura chorava e lançava olhares desesperados a Sasuke que incrivelmente se mantinha impassível perante toda corte.

Tsunade se levantou, seu rosto mostrava cansaço, provavelmente pelas tentativas inúteis de tentar mudar a decisão do conselho. Com um tom pesaroso em sua voz decretou a prisão do traidor de Konoha.

Para a surpresa de todos, Sasuke sorriu. O mesmo sorriso arrogante e superior que marcava as características do rapaz. Com a voz fria e confiante enfrentou a todos os presentes.

– Vocês acham mesmo que vou me rebaixar a isto? Acham que um Uchiha como eu seria preso de boa vontade? Vivi anos longe de Konoha e não imploro para morar aqui de novo.

– Você não tem escolha Uchiha Sasuke. Nós vamos prendê-lo – retrucou um dos conselheiros.

– Então me prendam se forem capazes...

Com uma nuvem de fumaça, o chakra do Uchiha sumiu assim como sua presença naquela sala deixando todos incrédulos. Naruto gargalhou e zombou da cara aborrecida dos velhos – Admitam velhotes. Sasuke tem estilo!

--

Eram quatro e meia da tarde e já estava bem escuro. O dia mais curto do ano fora cheio de surpresas e tristeza para uma kunoichi de cabelos rosados que se encontrava em seu quarto arrumando sua mochila de viagem. Não permitiria que Sasuke fosse embora sozinho... Não de novo. Havia tomado sua decisão na hora que seu amado decretou oficialmente que, agora, era realmente um fugitivo.

Pegou algumas peças de roupa, seu material ninja e a foto do time sete que se encontrava em sua cabeceira. Guardou tudo na mochila e desceu para se despedir de seus pais.

--

Os cabelos negros rebeldes balançaram com o vento quando Sasuke se virou para olhar a vila pela última vez. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios ao reparar que se encontrava no mesmo lugar em que havia deixado Sakura desmaiada na última vez. Aquele banco seria uma boa recordação. Voltou a caminhar em direção à saída, mas algo chamou sua atenção fazendo seus olhos se arregalarem ligeiramente.

Lá estava Sakura... Parada em sua frente e com uma mochila de viagem nas costas. O que ela pretendia afinal? Como se lesse seus pensamentos a kunoichi respondeu docemente.

– Você não vai embora sozinho Sasuke-kun... Não de novo.

Sasuke suspirou. Por que desta vez a despedida estava sendo mais difícil? – Eu não vou voltar Sakura. Não adianta pedir.

– Não estou pedindo nada Sasuke-kun. Eu estou decidida a ir com você – os olhos da garota mostravam uma determinação que para o moreno era algo novo, afinal quem poderia imaginar que aquela frágil menininha se tornaria uma ninja tão forte.

– Eu não tenho pra onde ir. O que espera de alguém como eu Sakura.

– Espero te fazer feliz – disse em tom determinado de voz – Não me importa pra onde iremos nem o que faremos para sobreviver, eu só quero lutar por você – lentamente a kunoichi se aproximou, colocou delicadamente suas mãos sobre o peito de Sasuke e ficando na ponta dos pés devido a diferença de altura, lhe deu um tímido beijo.

O mente do moreno parecia querer recusar, mas seu corpo pedia mais. Deixando o raciocínio de lado segurou a cintura de Sakura e passou a outra mão por sua nuca, trazendo-a mais para perto de si e aprofundando o beijo com ansiedade.

Ficaram se beijando por... Pelo que pareceu para ambos, uma eternidade. Separaram-se devagar e deixaram os verdes orbes dela encontrarem com os negros dele. Ficou observando aquela figura angelical e se questionou se seria mesmo justo levá-la consigo sendo que não sabia nem pra onde ir.

– E seus pais? Você vai deixá-los? – perguntou sem poder esquecer que a Haruno não era uma pessoa sozinha no mundo como ele.

– Já falei com eles. Choraram, mas entenderam que eu não serei feliz aqui.

– E acha que será feliz comigo? Sakura, tem consciência de que ao atravessar a fronteira de Konoha você será uma ninja fugitiva como eu?

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e Sasuke estremeceu internamente imaginado que ela poderia mudar de idéia, mas o que seus ouvidos escutaram foi como um calmante para seu coração.

– Se seu lugar não é aqui, o meu também não é.

Com um imperceptível sorriso Sasuke pegou em sua mão e dizendo apenas um "Vamos" atravessaram juntos os portões da vila, imaginando que nunca mais iriam voltar...

**Continua...**

Como prometido na songfic It's gonna be love, aqui está a fic!!! Bem mais detalhada do que na song. Bem... minhas intenções era fazer um NejiTenten, mas todo mundo pediu SasuSaku então... como aqui são vcs quem mandam eu decidi fazer um pouco de vários casais rsrs... MAS NÃO ME MATEM AINDAAA... (desvia duma pedra) todos os casais serão importantes. Eu juro...

Espero que curtam a fic e mandem review hehe...

bjs


	2. Chapter 2

**Solstício de inverno**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, só pego emprestado nas horas vagas.**

_Com um imperceptível sorriso Sasuke pegou em sua mão e dizendo apenas um "Vamos" atravessaram juntos os portões da vila, imaginando que nunca mais iriam voltar..._

**Capítulo 2 – Um dia depois de partir.**

- ELES O QUÊ?! – o berro de Naruto pôde ser ouvido pelo prédio inteiro da Hokage.

- Não grita, retardado! Ninguém aqui é surdo. – retrucou Tsunade, que se encontrava visivelmente irritada. Ela já sabia que Sasuke iria embora, só não imaginava que sua pupila pudesse fugir com ele.

- Mas... Mas... O Sasuke e a Sakura-chan foram embora! – gritou Naruto revoltado.

- Eu sei que é duro para você, mas tem que entender que...

- ...E nem me chamaram pra ir junto?! Muito legais eles, heim...

- Ai, céus! E eu aqui tentando consolar! ...Ô maluco, e o seu sonho de ser Hokage, heim? Eles fugiram, Naruto! Põe isso na sua cabeça! Eles não podem mais voltar pra vila.

O loirinho abaixou a cabeça tristemente. Havia perdido seus dois melhores amigos e para sempre...

- Sakura escolheu uma vida ao lado de Sasuke, mas a sua vida não é ao lado deles. Você tem sua namorada aqui, Hinata não abandonaria a vila e os seus sonhos continuam neste lugar. – disse a Godaime para depois sorrir compreensiva. – Seus caminhos ainda vão se cruzar, até lá... Torne-se forte.

Naruto abriu um sorriso para a Godaime e se retirou da sala bem mais calmo e animado.

--

Neji e Tenten estavam sentados na beira do lago. Ele com a cabeça deitada no colo dela e ela acariciando os compridos e negros cabelos do Hyuuga.

Haviam começado a namorar a poucos dias e ainda enfrentavam a família do rapaz, que a todo custo queriam vê-lo com a mulher que eles escolhessem. Hinata era a única que apoiava o relacionamento dos dois.

- Ficou sabendo sobre a Sakura? – perguntou Tenten, enquanto sua mão fazia contorno no selo da testa de Neji. Ela era a única quem o Hyuuga permitia ver e tocar a marca da família secundária do clã.

- Não. O que houve?

- Parece que ela fugiu com o Sasuke...

Neji bufou, misturando isto a uma pequena risada.

- Ela é tola! Abandonar tudo e se tornar traidora por causa do Uchiha.

- Acho que não é um motivo tão tolo afinal...

- Como assim?

- Você lembra de quando ele foi embora? – Neji confirmou com a cabeça. – Sakura deixou de ser a mesma pessoa daquele dia em diante. Sempre que a via estava triste, e agora que ele voltou... Pude ver o antigo sorriso de menina brilhar em seu rosto novamente... Ela nunca deixou de amá-lo. – concluiu com um pequeno sorriso de admiração pelo amor que a amiga cultivou por tanto tempo.

Os olhos perolados de Neji fitaram a namorada com compreensão. Levantou-se de seu colo e acariciou seu rosto, fazendo-a levantar uma sobrancelha sem entender.

- Se eu tivesse que ir embora da vila... Você abandonaria tudo por mim?

- Abandonaria minha vida por você. Eu te amo demais...

Sem desejar ouvir mais nada, ele tomou os vermelhos lábios de Tenten. Esta não se demorou e logo retribuiu ao beijo com igual intensidade. Queriam que o momento jamais acabasse, mas a voz de um dos membros do clã Hyuuga chamou por Neji.

- Seu tio deseja vê-lo. – disse encarando a Mitsashi com desdém.

- Tudo bem... Vamos, Tenten. – respondeu, pegando a mão de sua namorada e conduzindo-a com ele.

O outro Hyuuga ficou atônito. Não acreditava no que estava vendo; Neji pretendia levar "ela" junto?

Sem poder se conter, o ninja ameaçou:

- Creio que se levá-la com você terá grandes problemas com o clã.

- Você é líder de alguma coisa? – contrariado o homem fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e o outro continuou. – Você manda na minha vida? – mais um sinal negativo. – Então cale a boca! – girou seu corpo ainda segurando a mão da morena e seguiu furioso em direção à sede do clã.

Encontrou seu tio sentado na varanda da casa. Este, quando viu o casal se aproximar, suspirou pesadamente.

- Queria me ver, Hiashi-sama?

- Sim, Neji. – e se virando para a morena, cumprimentou-a com educação. – Bom dia, Tenten.

- Bom dia, Hiashi-sama.

Neji levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não precisou perguntar nada, pois seu tio lhe respondera primeiro.

- Não sou contra seu namoro, Neji. Apenas tento orientá-lo para não fazer nenhuma tolice.

- Que tipo de tolice eu poderia fazer?

Hiashi não desviou seu olhar do sobrinho, muito menos mudou sua expressão ao lhe dar a boa notícia do dia.

- Bem... Como você sabe, Hinata quer se casar com Naruto. Em minha opinião ela vai morrer de fome, porém apoio o relacionamento dos dois. – completou apressadamente ao ver a cara de reprovação de ambos os jovens a sua frente. – Mas se eles realmente se casarem, ficaremos sem um sucessor ao cargo de líder do clã, então... Eu, e Hinata também concorda... Nós decidimos tentar convencer a todos que você será o próximo líder, Neji.

O jovem Hyuuga olhava para seu tio com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, abriu e fechou a boca mais de três vezes sem produzir nenhum som. Diante da surpresa do rapaz, Hiashi não conseguiu segurar um sorriso.

- Está assim por que gostou da notícia ou por que quer recusá-la e não sabe como fazer?

- Claro que gostei! – exclamou rápido, fazendo tanto o tio quanto a namorada sorrirem. – Apenas não entendo... Por que eu?

Hiashi se levantou calmamente, ficando de frente para Neji. Em seguida colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Porque te tenho como um filho.

Tio e sobrinho se encararam sem dizer uma palavra, apenas percebendo que sempre estariam lá um pelo outro...

Tenten observava aquela cena com lágrimas nos olhos, feliz por seu amor estar realizando seus sonhos.

"_Que bom... Neji..."_

--

O salto do sapato de Ino ecoava no corredor silencioso, indo em direção à sala do Kazekage. Já fazia uma semana que estava na Suna em missão e mal podia ver a hora de voltar para casa.

Estava indo entregar seu relatório a Gaara e dizer a ele como havia sido o dia no hospital, afinal, essa era sua missão – ensinar jovens médicos-nin técnicas de cura de Konoha.

Levantou sua mão para bater na porta, mas antes que esta tocasse na madeira uma voz calma lhe dirigiu a palavra de dentro da sala.

- Entre, Ino.

Suspirou sem se surpreender. Todas as vezes que ela parava na frente daquela porta, Gaara a mandava entrar e ainda estava tentado descobrir como ele fazia isto. Girou a maçaneta, adentrando com delicadeza. Encontrou o Kazekage em sua poltrona, assinando papéis e revisando outros.

- Como sabe que vou bater na porta sem nem me ver? – perguntou sorrindo e sem poder conter essa curiosidade.

- Sinto sua presença, só isso. – respondeu indiferente, sem levantar os olhos do trabalho que exercia.

- Bem... Aqui está o relatório do hospital. Hoje tivemos problemas com alguns aparelhos, mas a diretora disse que falando com o senhor eu poderia... Gaara-sama, o senhor está me ouvindo?

Gaara a encarava de forma diferente, não parecia estar ouvindo e também não parecia querer dizer nada, sua expressão era de como se estivesse em outro mundo pensando consigo mesmo. Quando Ino lhe chamou a atenção, ele voltou a si.

- Hã? Ah, sim! Estou ouvindo, um dos pacientes te deu trabalho então...

"_Definitivamente ele não estava me ouvindo."_

- Chegou uma carta para você. – disse de repente, fazendo a kunoichi levantar a sobrancelha.

- De quem?

- Não sei. Não abri.

Ele lhe mostrou um pequeno pergaminho que estava meio amassado, provavelmente por ter vindo preso a perna de alguma ave mensageira. Desenrolou ainda confusa e se deparou com a letra de Sakura.

"_Ino..._

_O julgamento de Sasuke ocorreu esta tarde e ele foi condenado à prisão. Você o conhece, portanto deve imaginar que ele não iria se submeter a esse tipo de coisa e está certa... Sasuke está indo embora novamente e desta vez acho que para nunca mais voltar..._

_Espero que me perdoe pelo que vou fazer, Ino... Irei embora da vila junto com o Sasuke-kun. Serei uma fugitiva e, assim como ele, não verei Konoha novamente._

_Sei que brigamos muito por ele, mas eu o amo, Ino. Amo mais do que a mim mesma e não queria partir sem antes lhe dizer isto, pois me sinto na obrigação de ser sincera com você... Perdoe-me..._

_Cuide-se e seja feliz._

_Da sua sempre amiga, Sakura."_

Ino ficou imóvel, não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Estava triste, não por ter perdido Sasuke para Sakura, mas por saber que nunca mais veria sua melhor amiga novamente. Deixou uma fina e delicada lágrima escorrer por seu rosto enquanto o Kazekage a encarava.

- Pelo visto as notícias não são boas.

- São e não são.

- Não entendi.

- Desculpe-me, Kazekage-sama, eu volto mais tarde...

- É sobre o Sasuke. – isto não havia sido uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação.

- O senhor disse que não leu!

- E não li. – respondeu indiferente. – Você estampou o conteúdo da carta na sua cara.

A loira ficou em silêncio, abaixou sua cabeça e deixou mais lágrimas lavarem seu branco rosto. Olhou novamente para Gaara, este se mantinha calmo, apenas esperando-a se recuperar. Pensou em como ele podia ser tão frio e ao mesmo tempo tão... Lindo...

Uma pessoa que não sabe o que é o amor... Era isso o que Gaara aparentava ser. O kanji em sua testa era tão... Irônico.

- Sasuke foi embora de Konoha e Sakura foi com ele. – respondeu por fim.

- Está triste por que ele a escolheu e não a você?

- Daria pra ser um pouco mais discreto, por favor? – irritou-se Ino. – Eu não estou triste por ter sido "trocada", como você acabou de insinuar. Estou triste porque nunca mais verei minha amiga. – completou abaixando o olhar novamente.

E mais uma vez, como se viesse para deixá-la constrangida, o silêncio predominou na sala. Ino pensou em quebrá-lo, mas Gaara o fez primeiro, com uma pergunta que a deixou surpresa.

- Quer ir ao teatro?

- O... O... O qu... O quê? – gaguejou comicamente e se o Kazekage não fosse um homem tão sério teria caído na gargalhada.

- Perguntei se não quer ir ao teatro hoje. Seria uma ótima distração.

- O senhor... O senhor vai?

- Tenho que ir. A apresentação será para mim.

Já ia abrir a boca para agradecer quando ele, com sua total delicadeza, a frustrou novamente.

- Esteja aqui as oito em ponto. E pode sair.

Em meio a uma mistura de agradecimento e raiva pela mesma pessoa, Ino saiu emburrada ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia mais leve.

"_Qualquer dia pergunto como ele consegue me irritar e me acalmar ao mesmo tempo..."_

--

- HINATA-CHAN!!!

A doce Hyuuga nem precisou se virar para saber quem estava lhe chamando e nem teve tempo, pois o Uzumaki já estava lhe abraçando fortemente pelas costas, deixando-a corada.

- Na... Naruto-kun... Pare, eu tenho vergonha...

- Sabe, Hinata... – disse o loiro após ter dado um selinho nos lábios de sua namorada. – Eu estive pensando e acho que foi melhor para o Sasuke e a Sakura-chan terem ido embora juntos...

- Por que diz isso, Naruto-kun?

- Porque os dois devem estar felizes como nós estamos! – diz sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

A Hyuuga corou, mas retribuiu ao sorriso.

- Por falar neles... O que será que estão fazendo agora?

– Hum... Boa pergunta...

--

Lotado! Era assim que o cais se encontrava naquele momento. Sasuke e Sakura estavam esperando para embarcar no navio que os levaria para longe de todas as suas lembranças e amigos.

Como sempre, Sasuke se mantinha indiferente enquanto Sakura olhava para todos os lados meio perdida. Depois de uma noite inteira de caminhada, ela parava um pouco para respirar e refletir em tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas. Não estava nem um pouco arrependida, mas pensar que nunca mais voltaria a ver seus pais, seus amigos, sua vila... Tudo isso de certa forma doía.

Ao longe, um grupo de homens que jogavam carta e bebiam vinho começaram a brigar. Garrafas e cadeiras voavam para todos os lados, enquanto as pessoas corriam assustadas. Sakura estava longe de precisar de proteção, afinal era uma das melhores kunoichis da Folha, mas naquele momento em que as lembranças da vila e a insegurança a deixavam fraca, sentiu medo. Inconscientemente aproximou-se de Sasuke – que para variar não havia mexido nem um centímetro – e segurou em seu braço, fazendo-o se virar para fitá-la.

A bela figura de Sakura com seu olhar assustado fez Sasuke estremecer internamente. A delicadeza com que ela abraçava seu braço mostrava a insegurança de uma garotinha perdida. Olhando-a de esguelha, soltou seu braço para em seguida envolver a fina cintura desta, puxando-a para perto e fazendo-a sentir-se completamente protegida.

- Não tenha medo. – sussurrou Sasuke. Apesar de sua voz ter saído no tom seco de sempre, Sakura sabia que ele estava tentando acalmá-la. Era como se ele dissesse "Estou aqui pra te proteger".

Abraçando o Uchiha e sentindo-se bem mais segura de si, murmurou feliz:

- Arigatou, Sasuke-kun.

**Continua...**

Bom gente aqui já deu pra notar os casais né! Espero não decepcionar vcs afinal esta é a primeira fic em que dou ênfase ao casal Gaara e Ino. NejiTenten também está um pouco complicado de se montar a história, pois não sou de escrever muito sobre eles. Já SasuSaku não tenho muito que comentar pq eles são os principais da fic e NaruHina será o casal modelo da fic já que sempre os imaginei se dando muito bem.

Espero que estejam gostando e até a próxima gente.

**Mye-chan** – Bem sei que vc já leu a fic... afinal foi vc quem betou pra mim hehe... Obrigada novamente Mye-chan.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** – Nya!!! Que bom! Bem vinda a minha fic maluca rsrs... espero que goste dela! nn

**Tetêchan.n** – huahuahua... eu não sabia mesmo que essa frase tinha no filme do HP, eu vi ela em um livro... acho que é uma frase bem famosa né rsrs...

**ViVizinha123** – Pra vc ver como é a vida né! acho que o Naruto nunca ia dar o braço a torcer e elogiar o rival assim, mas digamos que foi uma despedida entre os dois rsrs...

**Hyuuga Mitha** – Desculpe não ter dado muita ênfase a fuga dos dois, mas eu precisava mostrar os casais da fic primeiro sabe hehe... mais pra frente vai ter as dificuldades que o Sasuke e a Sakura vão passar juntos n.n Espero que goste!

**Uchiha Neko** – Que bom que gostou sempai! E não se preocupe, uma das minhas habilidades é fugir huahauhauaha...

**neko-chan X3** – Continuei! Capítulo saindo do forno rsrs...

**Miyo** – Nya! Obrigada por considerar minha fic decente! nn sempre fico com medo do pessoal não gostar hehe...

**Tsuki Koorime** – Valew!!!! Espero que goste deste capítulo também e obrigada por sempre acompanhar minhas fics malucas hehe...

**Lais Reeves** – Desculpe a demora do capítulo, mas é que agora que acabou as férias a minha imaginação pra fics fica escassa rsrs...

Juh-chan X3 – Mais um capítulo Juh-chan! Espero que goste!

**crAzy.GiRl** – É na fic "It's gonna be love", ela foi tipo uma sinopse desta. E quanto a ajuntar os casais vai ser segredinho hehe... por favor não me ache malvada óò

**Kat Suiguin** – Obrigada por sempre acompanhar minhas fics Kat-chan! Espero que goste desta também!

**Mariah-chan17** – É sempre assim né, quando os homens são lerdos as mulheres tem que tomar a iniciativa rsrsrs... brincadeira.

**ItachiSaru** – Obrigada por ler! E prometo que tentarei ser o mais natural possível! Sempre é um pouco difícil porque o Sasuke não faz o tipo romântico, mas vou tentar! nn Valew!!

Obrigada à todos que mandaram reviews!!!! Bjs gente!


	3. Chapter 3

**Solstício de inverno**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_- Não tenha medo. – sussurrou Sasuke. Apesar de sua voz ter saído no tom seco de sempre, Sakura sabia que ele estava tentando acalmá-la. Era como se ele dissesse "Estou aqui pra te proteger"._

_Abraçando o Uchiha e sentindo-se bem mais segura de si murmurou feliz:_

_- Arigatou, Sasuke-kun._

**Capítulo 3 – Vida nova.**

Oito horas. Ino já havia se arrumado, usava um vestido vermelho frente única e um sapato de salto branco; em seu rosto uma leve maquilagem e seu cabelo estava preso em um coque. Resumindo: estava simples e perfeita.

Caminhou calmamente em direção ao prédio do Kazekage, encontrando este a sua espera.

- Está atrasada.

Ino levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou seu relógio.

- Sim, estou... Dois minutos.

- Mesmo assim está atrasada.

- Então? Vamos ao teatro ou vamos ficar aqui discutindo? – perguntou, cruzando os braços impaciente.

- Vamos ao teatro. – disse automaticamente para em seguida estender o braço a ela. Ato que a deixou constrangida.

- Então? Vamos ao teatro ou vamos ficar aqui parados? – perguntou o ruivo ao perceber que a loira não se movimentava nem um centímetro.

- Vamos ao teatro. – respondeu sorridente ao voltar a si e, passando seu braço pelo dele, caminharam como se fossem casados.

--

Neji e Hiashi entraram na casa para resolver algum assunto particular, deixando Tenten sentada na varanda sozinha.

Estava observando os pássaros com os olhos ainda brilhando de felicidade pela boa notícia dada ao namorado, quando uma voz desdenhosa atrás de si chamou sua atenção.

- Ainda aqui?

Tenten se virou bruscamente, encontrando o mesmo membro Hyuuga que havia chamado-os na beira do lago.

- O que eu fiz para você ter tanta raiva de mim, Kouga?

- Hum... Vejamos... Namorar com o Neji é um bom motivo.

- Por que não concorda? Nunca fiz nada para você me desprezar assim...

- É isso o que me irrita. Você nunca fez nada por mim. – Kouga se aproximou, fazendo Tenten se levantar num pulo. Ela deu alguns passos para trás quando este começou a se caminhar em sua direção, não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer nem o que ele queria fazer. Afastou-se até bater suas costas em uma árvore e não poder fugir mais.

- Pare! Está me assustando! – gritou a kunoichi, vendo que o jovem ninja não pretendia parar de se aproximar até prendê-la em seus braços e foi isso o que ele fez. Segurando seus pulsos, aproximou-se dos lábios de Tenten que cada vez mais se debatia. – Me solta! Me solta, por favor!

- Por que ele e não eu? Somos do mesmo clã, temos a mesma linhagem avançada e, o melhor de tudo, sou da família principal.

- Não me interessa a linhagem de vocês, muito menos sua família. Eu quero o Neji porque eu o amo!

Os lábios dele tomaram os seus com violência. A garota se debatia cada vez mais tentando se livrar daquele beijo, mas estava difícil. Kouga conseguia ser tão forte quanto seu namorado.

Com grande esforço, conseguiu virar o rosto, dando uma brecha para um pequeno grito.

- NEJI!

Como se suas palavras fossem mágicas, sentiu Kouga se afastar bruscamente. Abriu seus olhos assustada a tempo de ver Neji, com seu Byakugan ativado, arremessar longe o rapaz.

Sem perder tempo, o Hyuuga avançou sobre o outro que ainda se encontrava caído e começou a espancá-lo com toda a sua força e fúria. Acertava todos os pontos de chakra que via, sem se importar com os gritos de Tenten pedindo para que este parasse.

Vários membros do clã começaram a aparecer, devido ao barulho que a confusão fazia. Alguns mandavam Neji parar, mas este parecia não ouvir. Kouga só foi salvo quando Hiashi acertou um golpe no estômago de seu sobrinho, fazendo-o afastar-se três passos.

- Já chega, Neji! – disse o tio em voz repreendedora.

Tenten correu para o lado de seu namorado e abraçou seu braço, enquanto este ainda encarava Hiashi. O curto silêncio foi quebrado por um dos velhos conselheiros do clã.

- É este o rapaz que você quer para substituí-lo, Hiashi? Pelo que pude ver ele é bem encrenqueiro.

Sem esperar resposta, o velho entrou novamente na casa, sendo seguido por todos os outros que cochichavam e carregavam o corpo desmaiado de Kouga. Hiashi suspirou pesadamente e olhou para Neji.

- Era deste tipo de tolice que eu estava falando...

--

Descer daquele navio foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu para Sakura naquela tarde. Haviam viajado por dois dias a bordo daquela "coisa", como dizia a kunoichi. Talvez a viagem tivesse sido melhor se o lugar fosse mais seco e menos fedido.

A barriga da rosada roncou de fome, deixando-a envergonhada. Passou seus braços ao redor do corpo e encarou Sasuke sem graça, já que este havia ouvido o alto som.

- Me ignore, Sasuke-kun! Não estou com fome! – disse apressadamente enquanto sua barriga voltava a roncar e uma gota formava em sua testa. _– "Maldita hora para sentir_ _fome!"_ – pensou, se lembrando de que não tinham muito dinheiro e estavam tentando ao máximo economizar. Prova disto foi terem vindo quase no porão do navio.

Sasuke não pareceu se importar com isso, mas apenas aparentou não se importar porque logo ele estava em frente a um dos bares do porto comprando uma bandeja de dango. Voltou calmamente até Sakura e lhe entregou a comida sem dizer nada.

- Não precisava ter comprado, Sasuke-kun... Eu... – disse enquanto recebia a bandeja.

- Não seja mentirosa. – cortou ele. – Eu sei que você está com fome.

- Obrigada... Mas, coma comigo então, Sasuke-kun!

- Não estou com fome. – resmungou, no mesmo instante em que sua barriga parecia ter dado um grito.

Com um enorme sorriso, a kunoichi abraçou seu braço e conduziu-o até um dos bancos do bar, onde sentaram e repartiram a bandeja de dangos.

Após terem feito a pequena pausa, voltaram à caminhada. Já estava escuro e a floresta densa que os rodeava parecia querer engoli-los naquela escuridão.

Caminharam em silêncio a noite toda e muitas vezes Sakura sentia o olhar de Sasuke sobre si. Quase amanhecendo conseguiram sair da úmida floresta e avistaram um pequeno vilarejo ao pé de uma montanha.

- Vamos até aquele vilarejo procurar um lugar para passarmos uns dias e nos restabelecermos.

- Certo. – concordou a médica ninja.

A vila parecia bem pobre e os moradores eram pessoas estranhas na opinião do casal de viajantes. Desde que pisaram naquele lugar, olhares amedrontados podiam ser vistos fugindo e se escondendo de Sasuke e Sakura como se eles fossem atacá-los a qualquer momento.

- Que lugar estranho! – comentou a kunoichi. – Parece que somos invasores.

Sasuke não respondeu, estava atento ao que se passava com aquele povo. Avistou uma casa de chá e chamou Sakura para entrarem e comerem.

O casal se sentou afastado e ninguém veio atendê-los. Continuaram esperando por mais de dez minutos até Sakura não agüentar e chamar educadamente uma das garçonetes.

- Com licença, poderia nos trazer chá e bolinhos?

Para a surpresa da kunoichi, a garçonete arregalou seus olhos e saiu correndo para os fundos da casa.

- Tem alguma coisa estranha nesta cidade, Sasuke-kun.

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse suspirando e se levantando.

O casal mal saiu da casa de chá e quase foram acertados por uma kunai que Sasuke, sem esforços, pegou a milímetros de seu rosto. Olharam para o lado e lá estava o, talvez, motivo de tanto medo por parte dos moradores. Um grupo de cinco shinobis espancava sem piedade um velho senhor, enquanto uma menina de aproximadamente doze anos chorava e implorava para que parassem.

- Por favor! Parem!

- Paguem o que devem e nós paramos! – gritou um dos homens.

- Não temos dinheiro! Por favor, parem!

O velho sangrava e gemia de dor. Sasuke e Sakura não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, só sabiam que aquilo era crueldade demais e precisavam fazer algo. Pelo menos era o que Sakura pensava.

Sem hesitar, a médica ninja pulou em cima do que mais batia no velho senhor e acertou-lhe um soco com grande quantidade de chacka acumulado, o que fez com que o shinobi voasse longe e batesse contra uma parede, afundando-a. Seus companheiros observavam o homem que caía inconsciente por apenas um golpe, viraram-se para a garota de cabelos rosa e sorrindo maleficamente avançaram juntos.

Nenhum deles soube quem ou o que havia acertado-lhes. Quando deram por si estavam no chão e com profundos cortes de espada no peito, barriga e pernas. Caíram apavorados, olhando trêmulos para o homem que somente com o olhar poderia matá-los.

- Se tentarem se aproximar dela estão mortos. – disse friamente o Uchiha, empunhando sua espada e olhando-os fixamente com seus olhos vermelhos.

- Por que estão maltratando essas pessoas? O que elas fizeram? – peguntou Sakura indignada.

- Nós não fizemos nada! Eles vêm e roubam todo o nosso dinheiro! – gritou a pequena menina ajoelhada ao lado do velho.

Sasuke, ao ouvir isto, se virou para os homens que ele havia feito questão de não acertar os pontos vitais e disse firme:

- Pelo que vejo em suas bandanas cortadas, vocês são ninjas renegados, não são? Pois bem... Sumam daqui! E nunca mais voltem ou acabo com vocês.

Não foi preciso outra ordem. Num piscar de olhos os quatro ninjas conscientes pegaram o quinto que ainda se encontrava desacordado e saíram correndo.

Enquanto Sasuke afugentava aquele bando de ladrões, Sakura curava o velho senhor, com o olhar curioso e agora admirado de todos os moradores sobre o casal.

Terminado de fechar os cortes e parar o sangramento, o homem abriu os olhos e a garotinha pulou em seu pescoço gritando alto:

- Vovô!

Todos os presentes começaram a gritar vivas e bater palmas ao Uchiha e à Haruno, que se encontravam, um indiferente e outra muito sem graça.

**Continua...**

Êêêê!!! A fic não foi abandonada não! Rsrs... Perdoem-me a demora, mas tô cheia de coisas pra fazer ultimamente... Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo e como prometido tem bastante SasuSaku aqui hehe..

**Hakeru-chan** – Perdão pelo GaaIno hehe... mas vou caprichar no NaruHina pra vc! n.n obrigada Hakeru-sama!!!

**lucia almeida martins** – Que legal!!! Seja bem vinda ao meu mundo louco de fics loucas rsrss... obrigada por ler!

**crazy.girl** – Obrigada pelos elogios e comentários! Tô adorando escrever NejiTenten e GaaIno... espero que fique bom n.n valew!!

**Sabaku no Yue** – Obrigada!! Que bom que gostou! Vou fazer algumas surpresinhas ainda então continue acompanhando please!!!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** – Nya!! Que bom que gostou!!! Obrigada!!!

**Paty-yumi** – hehe... desculpe ter posto tão pouco SasuSaku no último capítulo, mas vou caprichar neles daqui pra frente tá! Valew!!!

**Mye-chan** – miga!!!! Sensei!!!! Obrigada como sempre pela betagem e paciência n.n. que bom que gostou da parte do SasuSaku achei que tinha ficado meio sem sal, mas se vc diz que ficou bom então fico mais animada hehe.. valew como sempre!!!

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2** – Obrigada!! Que bom que gostou de GaaIno n.n e ShikaTema... hum... eu posso tentar por eles mas não prometo pq não escreve bem sobre eles.. bom... vou fazer o possível tá!

**Tetêchan.n ;D** – Obrigada miga!!! Adoro receber suas reviews!!!

**Hyuuga Mitha** – óò nossa... quem é o seu personagem favorito que já morreu? Bom... eu vou tentar caprichar em GaaIno pra vc ok! Obrigada!!!

**Juh-chan X3** – Obrigada! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado!!! E desculpe a demora hehe...

**Aredhel Black** – Nya!!! Obrigada!! Que bom que gostou do Gaara! Hehe...sempre imaginei ele assim n.n

**yui-s2** – Obrigada!!!! Eu também amo SasuSaku!!!! São perfeitos!! Bem.. um capítulo com um pouco mais deles então hehe..

**Marina** – Oi Marina-san! Que bom que gostou do GaaIno n.n obrigada pela review!

**Vingador Uchiha** – Oi gatinho!! Desculpe a falta de SasuSaku no último capítulo.. esse tem mais e no próximo vou tenta por mais ainda n.n também sou viciada nos dois rsrs... bom vc sabe né rsrs... Arigatou né!!!

**Igorsambora** – Imagine Igor-kun!! Adoro receber suas reviews!! Desculpe a falta de NaruHina mas tô preparando uma história diferente pra eles nesta fic hehe... no próximo eu coloco tá! E quanto a eles voltarem pra vila.. bom.. se eu contar perde a graça rsrs... obrigada!!

**Lais Reeves** – Nya!! Desculpe a demora!!! Hehe... obrigada por acompanhar!!

**Kat Suiguin** – rsrs... bom dentro do navio não aconteceu nada de mais... interessante rsrs... mas vai acontecer hehe... obrigada por sempre ler minhas fics!!

**Ryuno-chan** – Obrigada!!!! Que bom que gosta das minhas fics doidas hehe... valew mesmo!

**Uchiha Sayuri-chan** – Obrigada!!! Fico feliz em saber que vc lê minhas fics n.n

**Ana Carolina** – olá! Desculpe a demora hehe.. obrigada por acompanhar n.n

Gente muito obrigada!!! De todo coração e continuem acompanhando please!!!

Bjus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Solstício de inverno**

**Disclaimer****: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem**

_Terminado de fechar os cortes e parar o sangramento, o homem abriu os olhos e a garotinha pulou em seu pescoço gritando alto – "Vovô!"._

_Todos os presentes começaram a gritar vivas e bater palmas ao Uchiha e à Haruno, que se encontravam, um indiferente e outra muito sem graça._

**Capítulo 4 – Tem que ser amor...**

A notícia de que um casal de shinobis havia protegido a vila correu rápido, chegando naquela mesma manhã aos ouvidos do senhor feudal do lugar. Este mandou seus guardas convidarem educadamente os visitantes inesperados para o almoço.

Sakura e Sasuke atravessaram o simples jardim e adentraram em uma casa bem humilde para um senhor feudal. Aguardaram na sala de visitas até seu anfitrião aparecer com um sorriso amigável e palavras simpáticas. Ele era um homem baixo, de cabelos finos e grisalhos, e um pouco acima do peso. Apertou a mão de Sasuke e beijou a de Sakura.

- Muito prazer, meus jovens. Meu nome é Ueno e sou o senhor feudal desta vila. Peço que se sintam à vontade e apreciem o almoço em agradecimento ao ato heróico de hoje de manhã.

Ambos agradeceram, e muito, pois já fazia um bom tempo que estavam sem comer. Deliciaram-se com a simples, mas ótima comida preparada para eles e conversaram com o senhor Ueno, que lhes explicou sobre os problemas da vila e os freqüentes ataques.

- Nossa vila não possui ninjas. Os poucos que se atreveram a lutar morreram, e desde então, somos atacados. Aqueles shinobis saqueiam nossas casas, levando tudo que temos e tudo que produzimos. Vivemos pobres e com medo... – disse o velho com tom pesaroso de voz. – Nossa vila tem de tudo para crescer e ter uma boa movimentação econômica, mas dessa maneira, é o mesmo que trabalhar como escravos para estes ladrões.

- Mas por que não contratam ninjas de vilas ocultas? – perguntou Sakura.

- Porque, minha jovem, não temos dinheiro para pagar o serviço prestado. – respondeu o senhor feudal com a cabeça baixa, mas como se tivesse acabado de ter uma esplêndida idéia, levantou-se encarando os ninjas de Konoha. – Vocês... São ninjas, não são?

- Sim... Somos... – respondeu receosa a kunoichi.

- Tem lugar para morar? Se não tiverem e quiserem ficar, podemos oferecer casa e salário em troca de proteção. Se estiverem interessados, claro! – disse rápido e com o maior cuidado para não ser grosseiro.

A proposta pareceu agradar ao casal. Sakura olhou para Sasuke esperando que este respondesse algo, mas desejando que o mesmo aceitasse. Afinal, havia gostado do local e estava querendo mesmo dar uma surra nos miseráveis que estavam atormentando aquela gente.

- Sa... Sasuke-kun? O que você acha?

O Uchiha ficou em silêncio, olhou cuidadoso para o senhor feudal e em seguida para Sakura. Finalmente suspirou e perguntou para a kunoichi:

- Quer ficar?

- O que você decidir está ótimo, Sasuke-k...

- Você quer ficar? – perguntou novamente e com mais ênfase.

- Eu... Acho que... Bom... Eu gostei daqui. – responde sussurrando e receosa.

- Então nós aceitamos. Vamos ficar. – disse com firmeza para o senhor Ueno e em seguida olhou para Sakura, que se encontrava surpresa pela decisão tomada praticamente por ela.

O velho senhor feudal não poderia ficar mais feliz, finalmente seriam deixados em paz e poderiam prosperar com a proteção do casal de ninjas. Naquela mesma tarde ordenou que a notícia fosse dada ao povo e que levassem Sasuke e Sakura a sua nova residência.

Como Sasuke pedira um lugar calmo, onde não seriam incomodados, os guardas os acompanharam a uma enorme casa em estilo oriental antigo, mas muito velha e completamente abandonada. Esta ficava na saída da vila, rodeado por mato alto e árvores. Provavelmente ali fora um dia, a residência de uma família rica e tradicional.

- Nos perdoem. – disse um dos guardas. – Mas não temos nenhuma residência boa fora da vila. Pra dizer a verdade, não temos nenhuma residência boa nem dentro da vila. – ironizou.

Ambos permaneceram calados. Sasuke estava indiferente, mas Sakura se encontrava com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Logo o semblante da kunoichi ficou sereno e esta caminhou a passos firmes, adentrando no abandonado local com determinação. O Uchiha estranhou tal ato por parte de sua companheira, mas a acompanhou, entrando com ela na casa.

Por dentro o lugar era úmido e cheirava mofo. Teias de aranha estavam espalhadas por toda parte e, conforme pisavam, o chão rangia e o pó levantava. Sakura andava calmamente olhando cada parte do espaçoso cômodo, sendo observada atentamente por Sasuke. Este se perguntava no que ela estaria pensando agora. Se fosse somente para ele, aquilo não seria tão ruim assim, afinal, passara por lugares piores enquanto estivera com Orochimaru. Mas com ela era diferente. A essa altura, ela poderia muito bem estar arrependida de ter saído da vila. E pensar nisso, secretamente lhe doía.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio, e para a surpresa do ninja, a Haruno se virou para ele sorrindo docemente.

- Seremos muito felizes aqui, Sasuke-kun! – disse sinceramente feliz.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha surpreso e conseguiu apenas soltar um "Hum..." bem engasgado.

oOo

Ao sair da "nova" casa, os ninjas foram surpreendidos por palmas e vivas vindos de praticamente todos os habitantes da vila. Estes agradeciam por terem ficado e, em meio ao tumulto, puderam ver o avô e a neta que haviam salvado naquela manhã, sorrindo e comemorando junto a todos.

- Muito obrigado por ficarem e nos ajudarem! – gritou um homem. – Estamos muito felizes!

- Viemos aqui para ajudá-los a reconstruir sua casa! Esta está muito velha, não é digna de shinobis como vocês. – disse uma velha senhora e todos concordaram. – Se quiserem, será uma honra tê-los como convidados até a construção estar pronta.

O Uchiha e a Haruno se encararam por um tempo e logo a kunoichi sorriu. Virou-se para os moradores e disse:

- Obrigada por se preocuparem! Aceitamos a ajuda de vocês para reconstruir a casa, mas não precisam nos hospedar. Temos sacos de dormir e acamparemos neles.

Realmente Sakura conhecia Sasuke. Sabia que ele não iria pedir ajuda, mas precisaria dela, assim como sabia que ele não queria se hospedar na casa de ninguém. Diante das respostas da companheira, o Uchiha sorriu singelamente, admirando-a.

- Bem... Agora são três horas. Acho que ainda dá pra adiantar muita coisa. – disse sério Sasuke. – Sakura, você pode demolir?

- Claro! – respondeu animada.

Todos ficaram confusos, mas logo seus olhares passaram para assustados e estupefatos. A rosada com apenas um soco desmontou a casa inteira.

oOo

Uma semana se passou com as obras caminhando rapidamente. Sasuke ajudava na construção da casa junto aos homens da vila e Sakura e as outras mulheres cuidavam da beleza do local, cortando o mato e fazendo uma pequena horta e um lindo jardim no quintal dos fundos.

Em muitos momentos o Uchiha parava seu serviço e observava a companheira com admiração. Os cabelos que balançavam ao vento pareciam se exibir para ele e os olhos desta teimavam em encontrar com os dele. Desde a saída da vila, quando se beijaram, aquele fora o único beijo trocado, e não que Sakura não quisesse outro, mas não havia achado a oportunidade para mais um.

Naquela noite, a fogueira crepitava e os sacos de dormir estavam longe um do outro como sempre. Sasuke estava de olhos fechados, mas não conseguia dormir. Por alguma razão, um tufo de cabelos rosa e um par de olhos verdes não lhe saíam da cabeça.

Estava pensando em tudo que lhe acontecera. A decisão do conselho, a fuga, a declaração de Sakura, o beijo...

O beijo... Desde aquele dia que não parava de pensar na kunoichi e não deixava de se preocupar com ela. Ainda não acreditava que havia correspondido, assim como ainda não acreditava que a permitira fugir com ele. Ela estava passando por maus momentos e nunca disse que estava arrependida, sempre sua resposta era: "Eu amo você".

Amor... Será que ele estava... Apaixonado?

Ainda de olhos fechados, pôde ouvir passos leves e um familiar cheiro se aproximar. Sentiu uma figura calorosa agachar-se ao seu lado, seguido de uma mão delicada que acariciou levemente seu rosto, fazendo contorno em sua testa e sua bochecha.

Sem poder suportar, abriu bruscamente seus olhos negros vendo os verdes orbes de Sakura arregalarem-se. As bochechas desta coraram imediatamente e o constrangimento tomou conta da garota.

- Des... Desculpe, Sasuke-kun! Eu... Eu não quis acordá-lo... Eu... – gaguejou envergonhada. – Desculpe! – exclamou por fim, tentando se levantar rapidamente. Mas seu ato foi parado por uma firme mão que, no momento, segurava seu pulso.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos; ela surpresa, ele indiferente. Finalmente o Uchiha suspirou e abriu espaço indicando com a cabeça o lugar ao seu lado. Sakura sorriu e quase explodiu de felicidade, entrou receosa no saco de dormir de seu companheiro, abraçando-o e descansando sua cabeça em seu peito delicadamente.

O moreno passou seu braço em volta da fina cintura e aspirou o doce cheiro de cerejas. Respirou fundo, como se estivesse tomando coragem, e perguntou:

- Sakura... Você não está arrependida por ter deixado a vila para vir comigo?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, deixando o rapaz angustiado. Mas logo a suave voz acabou com esta aflição, com apenas uma frase.

- A única coisa de que me arrependo é por não ter fugido com você antes. – disse sussurrando. Logo levantou sua cabeça, encontrando os negros orbes de seu amado. – Eu te amo.

Sasuke sorriu visivelmente aliviado, aproximou seus lábios dos dela e, antes de tomá-los, sussurrou:

- Também te amo.

Um beijo inesquecível, esperado, cheio de amor e ternura foi o que Sakura sentiu quando o Uchiha pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Borboletas pareciam voar livres dentro de seu estômago. Era um misto de felicidade e ansiedade.

Foram tornando o momento mais exigente, ele já se encontrava sobre ela e, sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse, as mãos de ambos começaram a explorar o corpo do outro. Porém o ar foi lentamente faltando em seus pulmões, obrigando-os a se separarem. Nessa pequena pausa, ele pôde ver o quanto ela o desejava e o quanto queria, ou melhor, pedia por mais.

Sasuke acariciou as coradas bochechas antes de voltar a beijá-la com a mesma intensidade. Desceu sua mão até a coxa direita de Sakura e começou a despi-la delicadamente, enquanto ouvia os gemidos baixos e tímidos que lhe davam a certeza de que ela também almejava por isso.

Gemidos e suspiros quebraram o silêncio da noite quando Sasuke a possuiu e apenas a lua foi testemunha de tal ato de amor.

**Continua... **

Bem gente, cheguei à parte em que eu conto os pensamentos de Sasuke na songfic It's gonna be love. Obrigada por lerem e espero que gostem!

Desejo um feliz natal a todos!!! E obrigada Mye-chan por betar esta fic!

**Ryuno-chan** – Arigatou como sempre Ryuno-chan!! Espero que goste do capítulo somente de SasuSaku.

**lucia** **almeida** **martins** – Aw!! . gomenasai!!! Eu sei que demorei mais do que da última vez, mas eu estava passando pela semana de provas da facul e o trabalho também não me deu muito tempo pras fics hehe.. Obrigada pela review!!

**Ana** **Carolina** – Obrigada por estar acompanhando esta fic e obrigada por acompanhar outras também!! Valeu!

**teca-chan** – Ai desculpa a demora e desculpa a falta de GaaraIno neste capítulo, no próximo tem sobre eles. Obrigada!!

**u.saku-chan** – Pode me chamar como você quiser Saku-chan!!! n.n Nya, não se afoga na privada não onegai! Este capítulo tá cheio de SasuSaku pra compensar a demora!! Obrigada de coração!

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2** – Não abandonei não Mandy-san! Demorei pacas mas não abandonei ainda hauahauahua... Gomen a demora por falar nisso! Espero que goste. Obrigada!!

**Uchiha Neko** – Sempai!!! Como sempre suas reviews me trazem inspiração! Arigatou!!! Um capítulo cheinho de SasuSaku pra você tá!

**Pah-Chan** – Kya!! Obrigada por acompanhar e pelos elogios!! Bem, quanto a sua pergunta eu vou mostrar a resposta no capítulo que vem, mas já posso adiantar que a fic não será mostrada casal por casal hehe...

**Hyuuga Mitha** – Nyaaa! Eu também adoro o Sasori!!! Ele vai aparecer na minha outra fic UA hehe... Mas então, obrigada por acompanhar!!! Este capítulo não teve muito GaaraIno, mas em compensação tá cheio de SasuSaku rsrs... Obrigada mesmo!!!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** – Um capítulo cheio de SasuSaku!!! Hehe... Obrigada por estar acompanhando e mais pra frente vai ter muito NejiTenten também!!

**HarunO** **SakurA**-**ChaN** **'SaKuRaNgO'** – A sua review linda! Eu adorei! Obrigada e neste capítulo só tem SasuSaku espero que tenha gostado hehe..

**Kat Suiguin** – Nyaa!! Espero que você goste deste capítulo também!! Esse só teve SasuSaku e certamente eles são perfeitos!!!!! Obrigada!

**Near11** – Perdão pela falta de GaaraIno neste capítulo, mas no próximo tem deles hehe.. Obrigada!

**Igorsambora** – Igor-kun!! Você não sabe como fico feliz em receber sua review!! Obrigada de coração e perdão pela falta de NaruHina, mas no próximo tem mais deles ok! Hehe!! E... Gatinha? Eu? (roxa de vergonha) Arigatou, mas são seus olhos migo n.n rsrs..

**Vingador Uchiha** – Capítulo repleto de SasuSaku. Espero que goste gatinho n.n e espero que a gente possa conversar logo pelo msn que eu já estou morrendo de saudades meu melhor amigo!!! Arigatou por tudo! Te adoro, eu já te disse? Nossa... Várias vezes né rsrs... Mas não hoje, então: EU TE ADORO MUITO!

**fashunrey** – hauhauahauaha... Nossa! Você acertou em nova aldeia oculta rsrs… Obrigada por sua review n.n

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE** – Nyaaa!!! E eu amei sua review! Obrigada e espero que goste deste capítulo somente SasuSaku.

**Lovenly** – Desculpe a demora pra postar.. Foram as provas e o trabalho hehe... Mas espero que goste deste capítulo cheinho de SasuSaku! Obrigada.

**Mye-chan** – hauahuaahau... Eu não sei é como você me agüenta miga n.n. Eu também tô amando escrever essa fic. E você é minha sensei sim, me ensina todas as regrinhas pra fazer da minha fic mais tragável hauahauahua... Obrigada sempre!

**BastetAzazis** – Oi! Obrigada e bem vinda ao meu louco mundo hauahuahaua... Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic! A Mye-chan é um amor de pessoa né n.n. Adoro ela! Obrigada por estar acompanhando e espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Cerejeira** – Nyaaa!! Que bom que gostou!!! Fico super feliz! Espero que goste deste também! Obrigada!!!

**Elfen** **Malfoy** – Obrigada por acompanhar e pelos elogios. Prometo não parar de escrever, só não posso prometer postar rápido hehe... Desculpe é que minha vida anda de pernas pro ar esses dias rsrs...

**Debby** **Uchiha** – Debby-san! Que honra receber uma review sua!! Perdão por não estar acompanhando sua fic, assim que eu puder corro lá pra ler. É que esses dias ando com alguns probleminhas que estão tomando meu tempo hehe... Mas obrigada por ler e desculpe novamente.

**Grazi **– Desculpe pela demora. Bem, neste capítulo eu descrevi um pouco da história do Sasuke com a Sakura e como eles estão se saindo hehe... Espero que goste! Obrigada!

Gente muito obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews, espero que gostem deste capítulo e no próximo tem mais sobre os outros casais!! Bjs!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Solstício de inverno**

**Disclaimer**** – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishi-sama.**

_Sasuke acariciou as coradas bochechas antes de voltar a beijá-la com a mesma intensidade. Desceu sua mão até a coxa direita de Sakura e começou a despi-la delicadamente, enquanto ouvia os gemidos baixos e tímidos que lhe davam a certeza de que ela também almejava por isso._

_Gemidos e suspiros quebraram o silêncio da noite quando Sasuke a possuiu e apenas a lua foi testemunha de tal ato de amor_.

**Capítulo 5 – Epidemia.**

18 de Setembro. Dez anos se passaram desde a fuga de Sasuke e Sakura, e na vila da Folha as vidas dos ninjas tomaram os rumos esperados com os casamentos de Naruto e Hinata e de Neji e Tenten; além do noivado de Gaara e Ino. Mas o que ninguém imaginava era que a paz de Konoha e a felicidade de seus habitantes se extinguiriam em poucos meses...

oOo

No campo de treinamento podia-se ver uma kunoichi de olhos perolados e longos cabelos azuis treinar arduamente. Shurikens e kunais estavam fincadas no chão, e ao seu redor seus amigos lhe sorriam.

- Você está cada dia mais forte, Hinata! – comentou um rapaz ao lado de seu cachorro, que feliz confirmou com um latido o que o dono acabara de dizer.

- Obrigada, Kiba-kun! – agradeceu sorridente e tímida.

- Vamos descansar. – chamou outro rapaz de óculos escuros e um longo casaco, o que lhe davam um ar misterioso.

- Hai, Shino-kun!

Os três amigos seguiram em direção a uma árvore e sentaram-se na sombra proporcionada por esta. Comeram e conversaram, ou melhor, Hinata somente conversou, pois não estava se sentindo muito bem. Quinze minutos depois, Shino se levantou dizendo que deveriam continuar com o treinamento, Kiba o acompanhou num pulo gritando um "Yosh" bem animado e Hinata delicadamente apoiou-se na árvore para se juntar a seus amigos.

Ao ficar ereta, porém, uma dor forte no peito fez a Hyuuga cair. Seus olhos estavam ficando escuros e o ar lhe faltava. Seus amigos correram para acudi-la no momento em que sua feição se transformava em dor e desespero.

- Hinata, você está bem? Fale conosco! HINATA!!! – Kiba gritou por seu nome, mas esta apenas viu o borrão de seu rosto e seus lábios se mexerem antes de cair inconsciente...

--

- Flores para Hinata! Flores para Hinata! – cantava alegremente um loirinho, que fazia o caminho em direção ao campo de treinamento com um lindo buquê nas mãos. Sabia que sua esposa amava margaridas.

Naruto chegou ao campo de treinamento com um sorriso brincalhão, que se desfez no mesmo momento em que as flores caiam no chão.

**- **HINATAAAA!!! – foi o que gritou com todo o ar de seus pulmões ao presenciar a pior cena de sua vida: sua doce e amada mulher perder os sentidos com o rosto contraído em sofrimento.

oOo

As portas do quarto de hospital foram abertas delicadamente e por ela entraram quatro pessoas. A primeira, Uzumaki Naruto, adiantou-se e carinhosamente deu um beijo na testa de sua esposa que se encontrava inconsciente na cama.

- Bom dia, meu amor! Olha quem veio te visitar. – disse mostrando Neji, Tenten e Ino. Esta última estava há uma semana pesquisando e cuidando do estado de sua paciente. - O Koji-kun também veio e logo estará aqui para dar um beijo na mamãe. – continuou o Uzumaki se referindo ao filho de ambos que possuía oito anos.

A senhora Hyuuga abriu um sorriso meigo e se aproximou da cama enquanto seu marido se virava para a médica de Hinata questionando sobre sua saúde.

- Já sabe o que ela tem, Ino? Por que chamou nós três aqui?

- Neji... – começou a loira. – A doença de Hinata é muito rara e contagiosa, antes dela já foram internados mais de vinte pacientes com os mesmos sintomas.

- Então? – perguntou impaciente com o receio da médica e amiga.

- Bem... Em um dos pergaminhos da parte restrita dos documentos de medicina, descobri que Konoha já foi acometida por uma epidemia há mais de trinta anos atrás. É um vírus que afeta o sistema nervoso e cardíaco da pessoa... – e dando uma pausa continuou com pesar em sua voz. – É uma morte lenta.

- Mas tem cura, não tem? – perguntou angustiado o Uzumaki.

Ino deu uma pausa, sua cabeça estava baixa e seu rosto mostrava cansaço misturado a tristeza.

- Não sei, Naruto...

- Como não sabe? – Neji alterou-se e Tenten segurou em seu braço pedindo calma.

- Da última vez Tsunade acabou com a doença criando um antídoto, mas ela não deixou nada que mostrasse como produzir tal remédio.

Todos ficaram mudos de repente; estavam sem saída agora, pois Tsunade havia falecido há dois anos.

- E agora? – indagou Tenten num sussurro.

- Só há uma saída. – disse a Yamanaka. - A única médica-nin com sabedoria e talento em medicina suficiente para descobrir a cura.

- E quem é essa? – perguntou um impaciente Hyuuga com frustração e preocupação, mas quem respondeu não foi Ino e sim Naruto.

- Sakura-chan.

**Continua...**

Perdão pelo capítulo curto gente, vou tentar escrever o próximo o mais rápido possível pra compensar este ok? E no capítulo 6 também terá com mais detalhes o rumo que tomou a vida de cada um, como Tsunade morreu e muito mais. Obrigada por estarem acompanhando! Adoro vocês!!!

**kika - Ame Warashi** – Amiga do coração! Obrigada por estar acompanhando e fico feliz que esteja gostando! Bem se você estava falando do saco de dormir hehe... no apertadinho que é mais gostoso n.n hauahauahau...

**Mye-chan** – Nya miga! Eu fiquei tão feliz quando você me disse que tinha um carinho especial por esta fic! Também amo aquela música é tão fofa, principalmente quando imaginada com o Sasuke e a Sakura rsrs... Obrigada de coração por tudo!

**Kagura-Lari** – rsrs... Não se preocupe Lari-san o importante é que você esteja gostando! Obrigada!

**lucia almeida martins** – Olá amiguinha! Gomenasai pela demora hehe... Vou tentar postar o próximo mais rápido pra compensar ok? Obrigada! E quanto aos desafios... InoSai é uma boa... Gostei da idéia, mas preciso de uma fanart pra me inspirar... Manda uma onegai n.n

**Tetêchan.n** – Obrigada!! Que bom que gostou! Fiquei super feliz! Valeu e espero que goste deste capítulo também n.n

**Sabaku no Uchiha** – Obrigada por estar acompanhando! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! E obrigada pelos votos de feliz natal n.n

**Ryuno-chan** – Nya, que bom que ficou romântico! Eu adoro romance e minha idéia era essa mesma! Obrigada!

**NANDA** – Obrigada! Desculpe a demora e o capítulo curto. Ah e obrigada pelos votos de feliz natal e feliz ano novo n.n

**Yuki Blackwell** – hehe... Não se preocupe prometo não esquecer e não abandonar esta fic! Obrigada!

**Pah-Chan** – hehe... Desculpe a demora! Bem neste capítulo deu pra ter uma idéia de o que vai acontecer com eles né rsrs... Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Elfen Malfoy** – Obrigada! Que bom que gostou do último capítulo! Esse não tem muito SasuSaku, mas no próximo tem tá!

**Grazi** – Obrigada por acompanhar e fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Valeu pelos votos de feliz natal!

**u.saku-chan** – Oi Saku-chan!!! Que bom que gostou da fic! E desculpe a demora novamente hehe… O capítulo está curtinho, mas dá pra dar uma idéia do que vai acontecer agora né hehe... Obrigada pelos votos de feliz natal n.n

**BastetAzazis** – Nya que feliz que eu fiquei quando você disse que a atualização foi como um presente de natal!! Obrigada!!!

**Cerejeira** – Que bom que gostou! Arigatou por acompanhar e por desejar um feliz natal n.n

**ami-dps** – Obrigada! Que bom que está gostando! Fico feliz! Espero que goste deste capítulo também n.n

**Sacerdotisa Higurashi** – Desculpe a demora! Mas está aqui um capítulo curtinho, mas quentinho hehe... Obrigada e fico feliz que esteja gostando!

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku** – hehe... Vou trabalhar nisso prometo! rsrs... Obrigada por acompanhar!!!

**Bitter** **Candy** **Girl** – Desculpe a demora! Eu sempre imaginei a Sakura indo embora com o Sasuke n.n que bom que está gostando! Obrigada!

**ame.x3** – Uau! Obrigada de coração por me favoritar, fiquei honrada e muito feliz! E também obrigada por estar acompanhando, vão ter mais capítulos sim e espero não decepcionar n.n

**Uchiha Neko** – rsrs... Perfeita a música pra SasuSaku sempai! Eu também adorei a idéia! Obrigada! É muito importante receber sua review! Sempre fico honrada!

**Nanda** – Obrigada por acompanhar e fico feliz que esteja gostando n.n bem... Quanto à ação acho que agora vai começar a ter um pouco mais hehe...

**Misaki Matsuya** – Misaki-sama (faz reverencia) é uma honra receber uma review sua! Desculpe a demora na atualização e o capítulo curto, mas vou tentar compensar escrevendo o próximo o mais rápido possível! Obrigada mesmo!

**nick e giu** – Nyaaaa! Perdão!!! Perdão mesmo! Fiquei dois meses sem postar né... hehe... Vou tentar compensar com o próximo tá! Foi mal mesmo gente e obrigada por estarem acompanhando!

**Puri-Senpai** – Obrigada por acompanhar e fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic!!! Obrigada pelos elogios também! Neji e Tenten tem mais no próximo capítulo!

Gente vocês são tudo! Eu não teria motivos pra continuar se não fosse o incentivo de todos! Obrigada do fundo do coração e desculpem de novo por demorar tanto. Saku-chan perdão!!!!

Bjus gente! Até!


	6. Chapter 6

**Solstício de inverno**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishi-sama.**

_- E quem é essa? – perguntou um impaciente Hyuuga com frustração e preocupação, mas quem respondeu não foi Ino e sim Naruto._

_- Sakura-chan._

**Capítulo 6 – Procura-se Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura.**

Neji estava ligeiramente tonto e quando Naruto tocou no nome da Haruno, o fazendo lembrar-se de que esta poderia salvar sua prima, sentiu perder o chão. Como pôde se esquecer da discípula de Tsunade? Definitivamente teriam que encontrá-la, mas a pergunta era... Aonde?

Logo agora esta epidemia aparecera, agora que estava prestes a ver o posto de líder do clã ser passado para Kouga. Tudo porque escolhera se casar com Tenten e por causa deste mesmo infeliz que um dia a beijara... As coisas realmente não iam muito bem e contava com o apoio de Hinata para superar esta fase. Por que tinha que acontecer isto?

Amava seu clã, mas acima de tudo amava a mulher a quem hoje lhe chamava de meu amor e com quem tinha dois filhos. Estava feliz, mas o preço por esta felicidade fora alto e a pergunta dos conselheiros do clã Hyuuga fora muito mais do que injusta... Fora cruel.

# Flashback #

- Vamos lhe dar uma chance para provar sua capacidade, Neji. – disse um dos conselheiros Hyuuga.

- Muito obrigado, prometo não decepcioná-los. – respondeu Neji fazendo uma reverência e se preparando para deixar o recinto onde se encontravam. Mas antes que pudesse se virar uma pergunta lhe foi feita. Provavelmente a pior que já ouvira.

- Mas terá que escolher, pois não podemos permitir que seja o líder de nosso clã sendo casado com aquela mulher. Portanto, decida-se Neji: a liderança do clã ou o casamento com Mitsashi Tenten?

- O senhor... não pode fazer isso. – gaguejou revoltado.

- Posso. Afinal, quem escolhe o sucessor sou eu. – a voz desdenhosa fez o corpo inteiro do ninja tremer de raiva. – Então, o que escolhe? Quer um tempo para pensar?

- Para escolher entre Tenten e o clã eu não preciso pensar. – respondeu com a voz mais fria que qualquer um já pôde ouvir.

# Fim do Flashback #

E aqui estava ele, casado com a mestra das armas e feliz ao lado de uma família. Mas não podia deixar de se sentir magoado e inferior em ver que o desejo de Hiashi não fora realizado.

Agora em sua mente palpitavam tantas perguntas sem resposta, tantos sentimentos e tantas preocupações, que sua cabeça começava a latejar. Lentamente encostou-se na parede a procura de apoio, cerrou os olhos e percebeu tarde demais que aquilo não fora uma boa idéia. De repente, o chão parecia não estar mais sob seus pés, apenas sentia seu corpo perder as forças enquanto os borrões de sua esposa, Naruto e Ino pareciam chamá-lo desesperadamente.

**oOo**

Naquela noite Ino não fora para casa; estava preocupada demais. Sentada em seu escritório, revisava documentos a procura de algo que pudesse ajudar. Sem sucesso, cerrou seus azuis orbes, massageando com força suas têmporas no intuito de fazer sumir o sono. Estava tão absorta pensando no problema que não ouviu a porta se abrir e nem percebeu a aproximação de certo ruivo até este lhe tocar o ombro, assustando-a.

- Gaara! – exclamou dando um pulo. – Você me assustou!

- Por que não foi pra casa? – perguntou ignorando o que a garota acabara de lhe falar.

- Não posso, Gaara. Naruto parte amanhã à procura de Sakura e Sasuke, e agora provavelmente Tenten irá com ele. – suspirou cansada dando uma pausa. – Se já não bastasse a Hinata... Neji também contraiu a doença! – falou irritada, apoiando sua cabeça nas mãos.

O Kazekage não se pronunciava, apenas observava silencioso sua noiva desabafar.

- Vou com Naruto. – disse Ino por fim. – Sinto-me uma inútil por não conseguir achar o remédio para esta doença que nem nome tem.

- Você precisa ficar, Ino. Seus cuidados aqui no hospital são necessários e é com o remédio que você criou que eles estão vivos ainda.

- O remédio que eu criei não é suficiente, Gaara. – disse a loira virando-se para encarar seu noivo. Este pôde ver naquele momento a feição cansada, preocupada e até decepcionada desta. – Não é a cura! É apenas um jeito de atrasar o progresso do vírus... Eu vou com eles! – finalizou decidida.

O Sabaku fitou em silêncio a Yamanaka por mais um tempo e logo em seguida suspirou. Segurou nas delicadas mãos, fazendo-a levantar-se e encará-lo surpresa.

- Você fica. Eu vou. – afirmou ignorando o olhar surpreso da mulher a sua frente.

- Mas... Você é o Kazekage! Precisa voltar à Suna.

- Kankuro e Temari estão cuidando da vila por mim, além disso, ainda estou em dívida com Konoha. – disse calmo segurando o queixo da loira. – Não precisa se sentir frustrada, fique na vila e espere por mim, prometo que trarei a Haruno.

Ino sentiu as lágrimas molharem seu rosto branco. Gaara sempre fora assim, frio e indiferente, mas com o dom de compreendê-la melhor do que qualquer alma viva sobre este mundo. Encarou o ruivo e apaixonou-se mais ainda, se é que isto era possível.

- Eu... Preciso de você. Por favor, volte logo. – pediu, sentindo um toque macio acariciar sua bochecha ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios foram tomados pelos do ruivo em um beijo carinhoso e protetor.

**oOo**

2 de outubro, quatro horas da manhã, e nos portões de Konoha podia ser distinguida a silhueta de quatro pessoas.

- Prontos? – perguntou Naruto para Tenten e Gaara. Ambos deram um sinal positivo com a cabeça e, sem esperar nem mais um segundo, começaram a sua procura.

Ino havia ido se despedir, e quando estes já estavam fora do seu campo de visão, ajuntou suas mãos e fechou seus olhos.

- Voltem logo, por favor...

**oOo**

30 de novembro.

Dois meses já haviam se passado e Naruto continuava sua procura por seus dois ex-companheiros de time. Os dois pareciam terem sido engolidos pela terra; ninguém os reconhecia quando o trio de ninjas mostrava suas fotos e nem haviam ouvido falar nestes nomes.

Frustrados e sem direção, seus pés acabaram por levá-los ao cais onde mais uma vez ouviram o que já haviam até decorado: "Nunca os vi e nem ouvi falar".

- Onde será que eles estão? – perguntou Tenten num fio de voz exausto, enquanto tomava mais um gole de água sentada à mesa de um dos bares do cais.

- Não sei, mas temos que continuar procurando. – respondeu o loirinho sem hesitar.

- Com certeza! – afirmou a kunoichi de imediato. – O que quero dizer é pra onde iremos agora.

Ficaram em silêncio com suas cabeças baixas e pensativas. Estavam cansados e quase sem esperanças de achá-los. Até que Gaara se pronuncia.

- O que acham do mar?

- Não é boa hora para se pensar no mar, Gaara. – respondeu Naruto irônico.

- O que acha de atravessar o mar? – perguntou novamente dando ênfase na palavra atravessar.

Os dois outros shinobis olharam-no surpresos. Será que Sasuke e Sakura estavam além do mar? Bem, não custava tentar procurar por lá.

Com um aceno em concordância o trio se levantou e, sem saber, pegaram o mesmo navio em que seus dois alvos haviam um dia viajado.

**oOo**

7 de dezembro.

Ainda não haviam encontrado nada que os levasse ao paradeiro de seus amigos. Viajaram dois dias a bordo de um navio e pelo visto acabaram seguindo o caminho errado.

Cinco horas da tarde, a chegada do solstício de inverno já dava seus sinais; o dia já estava escurecendo e o tempo castigava com uma forte chuva. O trio envolto em suas capas chegou a uma pequena vila ao pé de uma montanha e logo procuraram por algum lugar onde pudessem se abrigar e restabelecerem-se.

Entraram em uma casa de chá sem chamar a atenção das pessoas ali presentes. Retiraram suas capas, sentaram-se em uma mesa perto do balcão e pediram chá e bolinhos.

Enquanto comiam pensando em seu próximo passo, ouviram a conversa de dois senhores que muito lhes interessou.

- O senhor Uchiha afugentou mais três ninjas hoje de manhã. – comentava empolgado um deles. – Ele é sensacional!

- Tem razão! – concordou o outro com prontidão. – Desde que ele e sua esposa se mudaram para nossa vila, não temos tido mais problemas com ladrões e finalmente temos paz.

Naruto se levantou num pulo, assustando a todos os clientes da casa. Será que ouvira direito? Correu até os homens e segurou um deles pelo ombro.

- Vocês disseram Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?! Onde posso encontrá-lo? Por favor, me digam! – gritou balançando o senhor levemente.

Os homens se encaram e cochichos foram ouvidos antes do mais velho responder.

- Sim, estamos falando de Uchiha Sasuke. Mas o que quer com ele?

- Conversar. – respondeu Gaara, surpreendendo até mesmo seus amigos pela rapidez da resposta. – Somos amigos dele.

- Por favor, estamos procurando por ele há meses. – falou Tenten. – Onde podemos encontrá-lo?

- Olha... – o velho ficou receoso. – Não é recomendável chegarem perto da casa dele sem aviso...

- Não se preocupe com isso. – cortou Gaara. – Apenas diga-nos onde ele mora.

- Bom, se é assim... fica por sua conta e risco. O senhor Uchiha mora na saída da vila pelo lado oeste, a casa é grande e fica no meio de árvores altas.

Agradeceram rapidamente e correram para encontrar o local indicado, esquecendo-se do cansaço e da fome de minutos atrás.

**oOo**

Três vultos encapuzados pararam no alto de uma árvore observando a bela residência em estilo oriental. A chuva ainda estava forte, e conhecendo o Uchiha sabiam que deveriam se aproximar cautelosos de seu território.

Gaara tirou seu binóculo para observar melhor a uma figura sentada no corredor lateral da casa, aparentemente dobrando roupas.

- E então, Gaara? Quem é? – perguntou o loirinho ao seu lado em voz baixa.

- É uma mulher. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do binóculo, mexendo para focá-lo melhor.

- É a Sakura-chan?

- Sim! É ela!

- Graças a Kami! – disse empolgado puxando o binóculo para si, esquecendo-se completamente que a cordinha do objeto estava presa ao pescoço do ruivo, quase o enforcando.

Então Naruto pôde ver, era realmente Sakura e estava linda. Os róseos cabelos haviam crescido na altura de sua cintura, fina por sinal, e suas roupas delicadas deixavam-na parecida com um anjo.

A Haruno dobrava roupas despreocupada. Logo viu algo chamar sua atenção, fazendo-a olhar para dentro da casa com um sorriso carinhoso. Já estava quase para descobrir quem estava com ela quando o grito de Tenten o fez virar-se assustado, pronto para qualquer ataque.

Cobras subiam pelas pernas da amiga prendendo-a com força. Gaara também já estava preso e quando Naruto fez menção de socorrer seus amigos, percebeu que os répteis já haviam parado qualquer movimento de seu corpo.

- Vocês são burros ou são viajantes desinformados? – uma voz desdenhosa fez o trio se virar bruscamente para uma figura parada em um outro galho a alguns metros.

Inconscientemente prenderam a respiração ao ver um homem alto, com cabelos arrepiados e molhados, roupa preta e olhos com o inconfundível Sharingan ativado.

- Devem ser burros mesmo. – continuou friamente. – Somente um idiota viria até a minha casa e ficaria espionando a minha mulher. O que querem com ela? – sua voz saiu fria e calma, enquanto já desembainhava sua espada.

- Sasuke! Seu teme maldito! Tira essas cobras de mim! Elas são nojentas!

A voz que chegou aos ouvidos do Uchiha o fez arquear a sobrancelha surpreso.

- Naruto?!

- Anda, Sasuke! Eu não gosto de cobras! – berrou o loirinho esperneando.

Com um movimento de mãos do moreno as cobras desapareceram. O trio tomou fôlego por um tempo, antes de puxarem seus capuzes mostrando seus rostos.

- Gaara? Tenten? Dobe? O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Será que podemos entrar? – sugeriu Gaara. – Não gosto de me molhar.

- Como vocês são exigentes. – respondeu virando os olhos entediado. – Venham!

**Continua...**

Bom gente, capítulo com um pouquinho de todos os casais, como eles estão e o que estão fazendo, SasuSaku será explicado no próximo capítulo mais detalhadamente.

Obrigada por estarem acompanhando, lendo e por mandarem reviews! São inspiradoras! Hehe... Valeu mesmo gente e desculpem não estar respondendo como sempre respondo mas ando meio ocupada. Agradeço a compreensão também!

**Elfen Malfoy**

**BastetAzazis**

**Uchiha Neko**

**Thami**

**Haruka's Onigiri**

**Ryuno-chan**

**Mye-chan**

**Brunotop Wealey**

**Sabaku no Uchiha**

**Pah-Chan**

**Juju**

**Yuki Blackwell**

**lucia almeida martins**

**u.saku-chan**

**Misaki Matsuya**

**Sacerdotisa Higurashi**

**Marimary-chan**

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku**

**Vingador Uchiha**

**Cerejeira**

**gah-chaan**

Beijos galera! Até a próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**Solstício de inverno**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishi-sama.**

_- Gaara? Tenten? Dobe? O que estão fazendo aqui? _

_- Será que podemos entrar? – sugeriu Gaara. – Não gosto de me molhar._

_- Como vocês são exigentes. – respondeu virando os olhos entediado. – Venham!_

**Capítulo 7 – Reencontro**

Os quatro shinobis saltaram para a varanda da casa, a qual já era coberta e que fez com que os visitantes se sentissem protegidos da chuva que se tornava cada vez mais forte. Como toda casa em estilo oriental a varanda era ligada a um longo corredor também coberto que circulava toda a residência, o material do piso era o mesmo, de madeira e Naruto pôde observar com um singelo sorriso o fato de este estar tão limpo que poderia refleti-los. Algo típico de Sakura.

- Esperem aqui. Vou trazer uma toalha. – disse Sasuke ao retirar sua capa negra e jogá-la de lado – Sakura os mataria se entrassem em casa ensopados assim.

Naruto, Gaara e Tenten ficaram observando a figura de Sasuke sumir pelo interior da casa enquanto suas mentes mergulhavam em um mar de pensamentos e emoções.

"Tudo ficará bem agora." – pensavam os três com alívio.

Mas suas idéias foram imediatamente cortadas quando sentiram que algo abaixo de sua visão os observava atento, ou seria melhor dizer... alguém.

Um garotinho de cabelos negros rebeldes, que Naruto jurava ser uma réplica de Sasuke miniatura, focava seus desconfiados orbes verdes diretamente no rosto do portador da Kyuubi. Ao perceber sua presença todos ficaram atônitos e quietos, um silêncio que logo foi quebrado pelo jovenzinho.

- Mãe! Tem um homem com cara de idiota aqui na varanda. – gritou o menino para dentro da casa com o dedo apontado para um loiro nada contente.

- O que você disse seu projeto de gente? – berrou Naruto enfurecido dando um cascudo no cocuruto do garotinho. Este fez cara de dor, mas engoliu o choro com orgulho.

Tenten já ia ralhar com o loiro quando ouviram passos rápidos pela casa em direção à varanda. Logo uma mulher esbelta, de pele branca e suave, com cabelos rosados balançando no ritmo de seus movimentos veio ao encontro dos visitantes. O largo sorriso não escondia a felicidade daquele reencontro e sem se importar com os trajes molhados de seu melhor amigo, jogou-se em seu pescoço, abraçando-o fortemente.

- Não acredito que você nos encontrou Naruto! – saudou Sakura – Quando Sasuke apareceu na cozinha e me disse que estava aqui eu pensei que fosse brincadeira.

Os olhos ligeiramente arregalados pela surpresa logo se fecharam com a felicidade do reencontro com sua melhor amiga. Naruto alargou o sorriso enquanto passava seus braços ao redor do magro corpo feminino, retribuindo com carinho o abraço.

- É ótimo te ver novamente Sakura-chan. – e se afastando, segurou-a pelos ombros para poder observá-la melhor – Você está linda!

- Obrigada! Você também me parece ótimo! Fico feliz. – ela lhe disse com entusiasmo e virou-se para abraçar Tenten e Gaara, também lhes dizendo o quanto estava feliz por vê-los.

Sasuke voltou rápido, trazendo consigo três toalhas e entregando-as aos jovens, ensopados. Estes, prontamente começaram a se enxugar e Naruto sentia todas as veias de sua testa saltando, enquanto notava que um jovenzinho o observava, atento a todos os seus movimentos. E isto o estava deixando possesso.

- Pai. Mãe. Este moço tem cara de tonto! – disse o menino com a mão no topo de sua cabeça como se estivesse lembrando ao Uzumaki o cascudo que levara.

Por mais inimaginável que pudesse ser Sasuke abafou uma risada, fazendo os recém-chegados o observarem surpresos. Já Sakura, ficou vermelha como pimenta com o comentário mal-educado do filho.

- Naruto! – ela gritou em tom de repreensão e o Uzumaki a olhou ofendido e birrento.

- Mas foi ele quem começou Sakura-chan! – berrou o loirinho, fazendo o maior bico.

Desta vez a Haruno sorriu. Segurou seu filho pelos ombros delicadamente e colocando-o a sua frente o apresentou.

- Desculpe Naruto, mas eu estava falando com ESTE Naruto. – ela disse, apontando com a cabeça para o pequeno Uchiha que fechou a cara ao saber que tinha o mesmo nome que o "homem com cara de idiota".

O Uzumaki ficou sem graça com a homenagem que seus dois melhores amigos lhe haviam feito e sorriu sem graça enquanto coçava a cabeça.

- Vejo que vocês estão muito bem mesmo. – disse Tenten sorridente – Parabéns aos dois! Formam uma família muito bonita. – e se adiantando, apoiou suas mãos em seus joelhos para ficar mais ou menos na altura do menininho – Meu nome é Tenten, aquele é o Gaara e este, como você já sabe é o Naruto. Muito prazer... Naruto-kun.

O jovem se assustou um pouco com a gentileza da bela mulher a sua frente e virou o rosto sem graça.

- Só Naru, por favor. – ele pediu num sussurro quase inaudível, que denunciou toda a sua timidez e fez os adultos sorrirem divertidos.

- Só Naru, entendi. E quantos anos você tem Naru-kun? – a Mitsashi insistiu, observando quão bonito era o jovenzinho, e pensando consigo mesma em como ele era parecido com seu pai quando jovem.

- Oito. – ele respondeu monossílabo, agravando ainda mais sua semelhança a Sasuke.

- Oito. – ela repetiu – Quase a mesma idade que meus filhos, sabia?

- Seus filhos? – indagou Sakura, levantando o olhar e fitando a morena. Sorriu abertamente e sem aviso, correu para ela e Naruto com uma visível empolgação, agarrando os dois em seus braços e os encaminhando para dentro da residência.

- Vamos entrar! Quero saber tudo. Venha Gaara. – ela chamou para este se mover – Só tenho dois braços e Sasuke não irá te puxar.

A casa dos Uchiha era bem decorada e confortável. Naruto percebia que em cada canto que olhava havia um toque de Sakura. Ela realmente fazia muito bem ao seu amigo ex-vingador.

Sentaram-se à mesa oriental de jantar e apreciaram, depois de muito tempo, uma deliciosa refeição que dizia Sakura ter sido preparada com ingredientes plantados pelos aldeões da vila.

Após o jantar, Naru foi dormir, deixando os adultos a sós. Estes tiveram muito que conversar antes de chegarem ao tema principal de sua inesperada visita. Falaram sobre a vila de Konoha, sobre o casamento de Naruto e Hinata, de Tenten e Neji e o noivado de Gaara e Ino. Sakura sentiu-se, particularmente feliz com o breve casamento de sua melhor amiga loira.

Na vez da Haruno, ela contou aos seus amigos sobre como haviam chegado naquela vila e como esta estava sob pressão de ninjas fugitivos. Falou sobre o emprego de Sasuke como "protetor" da vila e sobre seu emprego como médica no hospital. Ela empolgou-se ao contar que ambos eram agora professores de vários jovens e lhes ensinavam algumas técnicas para melhor protegerem a vila.

- Bem, espero que seja apenas para proteger sua vila. – comentou Naruto alegremente – Eu não gostaria de ver técnicas de Sasuke e Sakura explodindo Konoha como inimigas.

- Não se preocupem com isso. – Sasuke disse sério, e depois de um breve e discreto suspiro ele continuou – Acho que já está na hora de nos contarem por que vieram nos procurar.

Os três ficaram sérios e Tenten e Naruto abaixaram seus rostos com feições tristes. Gaara ao notar que ambos não estavam em condições de dizer nada, começou a narrar os fatos obscuros que andavam acontecendo na vila natal dos amigos.

- Konoha está passando por um momento delicado. Há uma doença, melhor dizendo, uma epidemia e já acometeu várias pessoas... – a voz do Sabaku se perdeu um pouco neste momento e rapidamente olhou de soslaio para os outros dois ninjas ainda cabisbaixos. Voltou a olhar para o casal Uchiha e continuou – Ino está cuidando pessoalmente de todos os enfermos, mas ela não conseguiu produzir uma cura, apenas um antídoto que retarda o avanço do vírus. – ele deu uma pausa e quando percebeu que ninguém ainda o interromperia, entrou no assunto mais delicado - Em um dos pergaminhos secretos da vila ela descobriu que esta mesma doença já foi registrada em Konoha há algum tempo, mas foi logo controlada com um antídoto que Tsunade produzira na época.

- Bem, então isto não é um problema, não é? – perguntou a Haruno – Basta pedir para Tsunade-sama preparar o antídoto novamente.

- Tsunade-obachan... faleceu há dois anos, Sakura-chan. – contou-lhe Naruto ainda cabisbaixo e apenas num sussurro. Ele não teve coragem de olhar para sua amiga.

Sakura abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu falar nada, as lágrimas rolavam pelos olhos da médica-nin, impedindo que esta se pronunciasse. Sua mestra, sua amiga, nunca mais a veria. Sasuke a envolveu pela cintura, fazendo-a deitar sua cabeça em seu ombro e depositou um breve beijo em sua testa.

- E? – perguntou o Uchiha friamente – O que isto tem haver conosco?

Os três visitantes encararam o amigo com olhos arregalados. Gaara estava mais controlado que os outros, e, portanto decidiu que deveria tomar a frente.

- Acreditamos, Sasuke, que Sakura é a única que pode encontrar a cura para esta doença que como Ino diz "nem nome tem". Afinal ela foi discípula direta da Godaime.

Tenten estivera quieta durante toda a conversa, seus olhos haviam se enchido de lágrimas e sua garganta secara. Pensava em seu marido e se questionava se o mesmo ainda estaria vivo.

- Por favor... – sussurou a morena. E, naquele momento ela não se preocupou que na sala se encontravam mais quatro pessoas; ela não se importou com honra ou bons modos. Ela apenas se importou em implorar, humilhantemente por ajuda.

- Por favor. - soluçou - Por tudo que é mais sagrado, eu imploro. Sasuke, Sakura... Por favor, voltem para a vila conosco e ajudem. O Neji... Meu Neji... Eu não posso perdê-lo.

E então, tudo fez sentido.

Sakura arregalou seus olhos molhados e levantou a cabeça do ombro de Sasuke, afastando-se levemente deste. Levantou-se e foi para o lado da amiga, pondo suas mãos em seus ombros trêmulos, tentando consolá-la.

- Tenten... É por isso que está aqui também? Quem mais está doente?

- Quando saímos de Konoha. – disse Gaara – Hinata também estava doente e mais 20 pessoas.

Um silêncio se apossou da sala e Sakura estava para responder algo quando seu marido se pronunciou.

- Eu sinto muito. – falou Sasuke sério – Mas não podemos voltar.

Todos arregalaram seus olhos, até mesmo Sakura e esta já estava para perguntar o porquê quando a voz de Naruto chamou-lhes a atenção.

- Sasuke, você já imaginou o que um homem faria pela mulher que ama? – ele perguntou e sua voz não demonstrava raiva, nem ressentimentos, mas sim um profundo vazio. – Você já imaginou o que faríamos para cumprir nosssa promessa de proteção? O que faríamos para não ter que vê-la sofrer. Para não ter que enterrá-la. Você... Já imaginou?

O Uchiha olhou discretamente para sua esposa, não permitindo que ninguém percebesse e sem outra saída respondeu com um suspiro.

- Já.

- Então, permita que a Sakura-chan volte para a vila. Se não quiser ir eu vou compreender, afinal nós não fomos muito amigáveis com você, mas permita-me levá-la comigo. Prometo que a trarei de volta em segurança, pessoalmente. – ele desviou seus olhos do teto e fitou o moreno – Você não confia em mim?

- Não é só isso Naruto. – Sasuke lhe respondeu e seu tom não era frio, era apenas sério – Assim como eu, Sakura é uma ninja fugitiva. Não somos bem-vindos na vila e os conselheiros não pensarão duas vezes antes de mandarem a elite de Konoha cortar nossas cabeças.

Porém, nesse momento Naruto riu e o Uchiha se perguntou se sua última frase havia soado engraçada.

- Não me diga que este é o problema? – o Uzumaki perguntou aliviado – Por que se for o Rokudaime Hokage autoriza sua entrada na vila e promete sua inteira proteção.

Ele esperava que um de seus amigos se empolgasse com esta notícia, mas se sentiu um pouco decepcionado e muito frustrado com a cara confusa destes.

- Ah, qual é? Vocês não acham que a vila está sem Hokage há dois anos, acham?

- E este Hokage seria?... – perguntou Sasuke, provocando seu amigo enquanto fingia não ter entendido.

- Sou eu, sua anta! – o loirinho berrou revoltado, arrancando risos dos demais. Até mesmo Tenten sorriu com a cena.

- Ah entendi, "vossa anta", mas chamá-lo de Rokudaime não seria mais apropriado? – o moreno continuou provocando enquanto uma veia saltava na testa do amigo.

Apesar do pequeno momento de descontração, Sakura precisou lembrá-los de algo.

- Mas Naruto, Tsunade-sama tentou manter Sasuke livre. A decisão infelizmente não é só sua. Tem os conselheiros. – ela disse sem graça.

Contudo o Uzumaki continuou com seu sorriso e este se alargou um pouco mais quando ele voltou a falar.

- Duvido um pouco que Kakashi e Shikaku se importariam. Vocês acham que eles se importariam? – perguntou inocentemente para Gaara e Tenten que sorriram cúmplices.

- O que? Kakashi-sensei e o pai do Shikamaru? – indagou a Haruno confusa.

- Sakura. – Tenten explicou – Os conselheiros eram bem velhos, lembra? Quando um deles morreu, Shikaku-sama tomou seu lugar e quando o outro se foi, Kakashi-sama entrou para o conselho também.

- Nossa. – disse a Haruno sorrindo – Isso é realmente uma surpresa, agora ele é Kakashi-sama.

Todos riram com este comentário e lembraram-se da cara entediada de Kakashi, sentado no conselho sem fazer muita coisa. O Uzumaki encarou seu amigo, sentindo-se mais confiante, e voltou a perguntar.

- Vocês vêm, não vêm?

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, apenas pensando. Por fim, respirou fundo e sem olhar para os demais, respondeu.

- Se esse vírus é tão perigoso quanto vocês falam. Eu não me sinto muito seguro em deixar Sakura e Naru entrarem na vila agora.

Os três visitantes abriram a boca para contestar, mas foi a Haruno que o fez por eles.

- Sasuke, eles precisam de nós.

- Eles precisam de você. – retrucou o moreno dando ênfase à última palavra. – Se fosse o contrário você ficaria aqui em casa com o Naru e eu iria sozinho de bom grado.

- Mas...

- Se você for eu também vou o que faz com que Naru também tenha que ir. – ele a cortou e virou-se para os demais na sala, levantando a mão para impedir que estes o interrompessem. – E não é que eu não confie em vocês, mas desde que começamos a proteger esta vila acumulamos uma boa quantia de inimigos e eu não deixo brechas.

- Mas minha mulher vai morrer! – explodiu Naruto de repente com raiva e lágrimas contidas. Sasuke, no entanto se manteve impassível.

Ficou encarando sem expressão os olhos lacrimejantes do Hokage por um longo tempo e então se levantou calmamente e virou-se em direção à porta.

- Siga-me. – ele disse e o Uzumaki também se levantou, seguindo o Uchiha em direção ao quintal em silêncio.

A chuva havia cessado e o que havia restado fora apenas o vento frio e a grama molhada, os quais nenhum dos dois homens deram muita importância. Quando Sasuke sentiu que não poderiam ser ouvidos pelas pessoas dentro da casa, ele se virou para o amigo.

- Você já imaginou o que um homem faria pela mulher que ama? – o Uchiha perguntou e Naruto sentiu-se encurralado por suas próprias palavras. – Ela é a única razão pela qual eu luto e vivo. Não que eu diga isso a ela, mas... – ele pausou sorrindo meio culpado e continuou – O mundo nunca teve graça Naruto. A graça do meu mundo está em ter minha família todos os dias ao meu lado. E eu não vou abrir mão disso por nada nesse mundo, nem mesmo por sua amizade.

O Uzumaki abaixou sua cabeça em silêncio. Não havia mais raiva em sua feição apenas um sentimento de compreensão.

- Eu te entendo Sasuke e como entendo. Mas eu ainda preciso insistir porque a sua mulher pode curar a minha e a sua mulher não está em uma cama de hospital em coma morrendo. – e então Naruto se ajoelhou na grama molhada e curvou sua cabeça até sua testa tocar no chão, fazendo arregalar os olhos do amigo a sua frente – Eu faço qualquer coisa por ela, por minha Hinata. Por favor, voltem para Konoha comigo.

Sasuke estava consternado. Olhava seu amigo ajoelhado perante ele, humilhando-se. Perguntou-se se ele faria o mesmo por Sakura e a resposta era uma só: Sim, ele faria.

- Levante-se Hokage-sama. – ele pediu sério, olhando para o lado constrangido.

- Não enquanto não me der a resposta que espero.

- Pergunte à Sakura. – ele desistiu - O que ela decidir estará decidido.

Sorrindo visivelmente aliviado para Sasuke, Naruto se levantou e colocou a mão em seu ombro agradecido.

- Vou ficar lhe devendo minha vida.

- Não. – respondeu o moreno sincero – Estamos apenas ficando quites.

**Continua...**

Oiiisss! Quanto tempo né gente, rsrsrs... Desculpem ter sumido, mas eu realmente não iria dar continuidade a nenhuma das minhas fics inacabadas. Sabe estou meio afastada do mundo das fics ultimamente. Maaaasssss, como muitas pessoas ainda continuam me mandando reviews pedindo pela continuação e eu sei como é HORRÍVEL gostar uma fic e nunca poder ler o final (ainda estou esperando a continuação de muitas u.u) estou decidida a terminar pelo menos esta e All Good Things antes de realmente me aposentar huahuahua. Bom, agradeço de coração a todos os leitores que não desistiram de esperar e fico muito feliz por terem gostado. Valeu gente!

Bjus.

OBS: O próximo capítulo já está sendo escrito rsrs...


	8. Chapter 8

**Solstício de inverno**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishi-sama.**

_Sorrindo visivelmente aliviado para Sasuke, Naruto se levantou e colocou a mão em seu ombro agradecido._

_- Vou ficar lhe devendo minha vida._

_- Não. – respondeu o moreno sincero – Estamos apenas ficando quites._

**Capítulo 8 – O retorno**

8 de dezembro. 16:45.

O céu ameaçava outra forte chuva e o vento assobiava nos ouvidos de um grupo de shinobis prontos para fazer uma longa viagem.

Naquela manhã, Sasuke e Sakura haviam tido problemas ao avisarem os aldeões que teriam de se ausentar por alguns dias. Muitos deles sentiam-se desprotegidos e temiam a invasão de algum grupo ninja enquanto seus protetores não estivessem presentes.

- Nós sabemos que seus alunos ficarão, mas eles ainda não estão prontos para um combate, Uchiha-sama. – suplicou um homem preocupado.

- Tenho certeza que eles estão prontos, Ojima. – Sasuke respondeu, olhando em seguida para seu grupo de alunos, todos com aproximadamente 10 a 13 anos e estes abaixaram suas cabeças receosos.

Naruto pendurou sua cabeça para o lado e arqueou uma sobrancelha, analisando com pena os jovens, melhor dizendo, as crianças assustadas. Sasuke não tinha coração? Resolveu que aquilo necessitaria de sua ajuda, quando todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo causando certo tumulto.

O Hokage se afastou alguns passos do grupo, mordeu a ponta de seu dedão, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer pelo pequeno ferimento e utilizando uma sequência de "ins" invocou um enorme sapo apoiado em uma espada embainhada.

Os aldeões recuaram vários passos, apavorados. Nunca imaginariam que poderia haver outro shinobi, além de Sasuke, que pudesse convocar animais tão grandes.

O sapo sem se incomodar com o pavor das pessoas ali presentes, olhou direto para seu invocador e levantando sua "mão" cumprimentou.

- Yo, Naruto! Há quanto tempo.

- É bom vê-lo também Gamakichi. – disse o Hokage sorrindo – Preciso de um favor. Você estaria disponível no momento?

- Hum... Quem eu tenho que matar? – o sapo perguntou, fazendo murmúrios saírem da multidão de pessoas.

- Você não tem que matar ninguém, seu energúmeno. E pare com esta pose, eu sei que está gostando da atenção. – o loiro repreendeu-o e o sapo gargalhou alegremente.

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Desculpe. O que quer que eu faça?

- Tenho que voltar para a vila com Sasuke e Sakura e não sei quanto tempo eles ficarão fora. – explicou rapidamente o Uzumaki – Assim que eu chegar à vila mando um grupo especializado para cuidar de tudo por aqui, e enquanto eles não chegam gostaria que você ficasse de olho no pessoal.

- Pode deixar. Nada passará despercebido pelo grande Gamakichi. – gabou-se, fazendo Naruto sorrir. O Hokage sabia que seu amigo sapo era apenas um adolescente que gostava de se aparecer e ainda não tinha muitas experiências em batalhas, mas só o seu tamanho seria suficiente para manter qualquer ninja longe, afinal depois de todos esses anos o antigo filhote de sapo já era tão alto quanto seu pai, o Gama-oyabin.

- Satisfeitos assim? – Naruto perguntou aos aldeões em voz alta e todos lhe responderam com murmúrios e sinais positivos. Seus amigos também lhe sorriam pela ótima ideia que tivera. Já o pequeno Naru o observava com um novo brilho nos olhos, fazendo o Hokage abaixar sua cabeça e, divertido, balançá-la negativamente antes de se virar para o caminho de volta para casa. – É um longo caminho, melhor irmos andando.

**-oOo-**

Nada, definitivamente nada para Sakura era pior do que voltar a embarcar naquele navio podre em que viajaram há dez anos. E pior ainda, sob uma forte tempestade. Seu filho, no entanto estava eufórico, afinal nunca havia saído da vila onde nascera.

- Será que o navio vai virar? – perguntou animado, fazendo sua mãe revirar os olhos impaciente. Seu pai aparentemente nem se importou.

- Tomara que não. – respondeu Tenten tão feliz quanto o menininho. – Mas se virar você vai ter que nadar. – brincou.

- Ah, isso não é problema. – respondeu o jovem – Eu sei nadar desde os cinco anos.

- Há! Eu sei nadar desde meus quatro anos e meio. – gabou-se Naruto para o menino, parecendo mais infantil do que este. O garoto apenas lhe devolveu uma careta.

Desde que o Uzumaki invocara Gamakichi o pequeno Uchiha havia parado de pegar em seu pé dizendo que não queria ter o mesmo nome que o "homem com cara de idiota".

- Eu espero que não vire; não sei nadar. – Gaara disse entediado acabando com a conversa e fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio por um bom tempo da viagem.

Ao desembarcarem no cais tiveram que parar para uma breve refeição, pois Naru ao sentir cheiro de bolinhos – seu doce favorito – agarrou a manga da blusa de seu pai, dizendo-lhe que estava com fome e para o espanto dos demais, Sasuke foi comprar os tais bolinhos do menino sem reclamar.

A viagem do cais até Konoha fora mais demorada do que os três ninjas desejavam, mas em dois dias eles atravessaram os portões da vila do fogo.

O grupo foi recepcionado por alguns ninjas que se curvaram ao verem Naruto e Gaara e se assustaram ao notarem a presença de Sasuke e Sakura, mas eles não se importaram, pois todos só queriam estar em um único lugar no momento: o hospital.

E foi com este pensamento que encontraram Ino, nos corredores, passando instruções para uma das enfermeiras. Sakura assustou-se ao ver sua amiga loira. Ela estava magra e profundas olheiras circulavam seus olhos azuis meio opacos. Ao ver o grupo recém chegado, ela sorriu e até mesmo seu sorriso era débil. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas quando Gaara se aproximou e a beijou.

- Deixei-a bem melhor quando saí. – o ruivo comentou carinhoso quando a abraçou suavemente, com medo de que um simples aborrecimento ou aperto a pudesse quebrar ao meio.

- Muito trabalho. – ela se limitou a responder com sua voz rouca.

Ino avistou Sakura e caminhou até ela com um fraco sorriso, tentou-lhe dizer algo, mas havia um nó em sua garganta. Apertou seus lábios, sentindo que as lágrimas não paravam mais em seus olhos e então a abraçou e chorou. Um choro desesperado, carregado de alívio, dor e cansaço. A Haruno esforçou-se para não deixar cair as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos enquanto sustentava todo o peso de sua amiga e tentava lhe dizer, através de seu abraço que agora ela não estava mais sozinha.

- Ino... – sussurrou Sakura constrangida e, sentindo que precisava descontrair, prosseguiu brincalhona – Você está um caco amiga.

Ouviu uma risada entre soluços e logo a loira a soltou de seu aperto, analisando-a com um sorriso.

- E você está ótima testuda. Que inveja. – ela virou-se para Sasuke e com um singelo sorriso o abraçou também, este retribuiu suavemente como Gaara havia feito, provavelmente o mesmo havia se passado por sua cabeça; ela estava tão frágil que um forte aperto poderia quebrá-la. – Bem vindo de volta! – ela o cumprimentou.

- Obrigado. – Sasuke se limitou a responder.

A Yamanaka virou-se para Naruto e Tenten e com um sorriso compreensivo chamou-os com um aceno de mão.

- Eles estão por aqui.

Caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores do hospital um tanto cheio de gente. Ino ia à frente, guiando-os enquanto enfermeiras e visitantes trombavam a todo momento com um deles. Contudo, ao se aproximar do último quarto uma enfermeira emergiu deste gritando para a médica-nin desesperada.

- Ino-sama, a Hinata-sama está...

Sem esperar a conclusão daquela frase a Yamanaka correu os últimos passos, adentrando no quarto com urgência, sendo seguida pelos outros. Naruto ao ouvir o nome de sua esposa ser anunciado com tanta emergência sentiu um terrível medo e adentrou no quarto desesperado.

A visão que o Hokage teve não fora das melhores. A doce Hyuuga estava deitada em sua cama imóvel, da mesma forma como ele a deixara quando fora buscar Sasuke e Sakura, a diferença estava no fato de que o monitor cardíaco acusava que seu coração havia parado.

Sakura adiantou-se e correu para o lado da Yamanaka assim que entrou no quarto e observou a situação. Suas mãos correram rapidamente para o desfibrilador ao lado da cama, mas antes que pudesse pegá-lo ela viu a médica loira emanar chakra de sua mão em cima do peito de Hinata, e em dois segundos o coração dela voltou a bater.

- Desde quando você consegue fazer reanimação cardíaca tão rápida com chakra? – a Haruno perguntou admirada e Ino apenas lhe respondeu cansada:

- Desde que comecei a precisar todos os dias.

**-oOo-**

Naru estava sentado no saguão de entrada do hospital esperando seu pai e sua mãe que haviam sumido há meia hora. Ele estava entediado, a lata de refrigerante que seu pai comprara para ele tomar enquanto esperava já havia acabado há muito tempo e o garoto tediosamente a rolava com a sola de sua sandália ninja.

Havia se levantado decidido a ir atrás de seus pais quando um vulto aproximou-se correndo, tornando uma colisão inevitável. Ambos espatifaram no chão um de frente para o outro.

- Ai, minha cabeça. – reclamou o pequeno Uchiha sentando-se – Ei, você é cego? – gritou para um garoto loiro que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ele. Este esfregava sua nuca choramingando.

- Ai, puxa, essa doeu pra valer. – o garotinho dizia com os olhos perolados lacrimejando. Ao levantar seu olhar deparou-se com uma baita cara emburrada o encarando. Sorriu sem graça e coçou sua nuca – Desculpe. Eu estava com pressa porque ouvi dizer que meu pai voltou de viagem e eu queria encontrar com ele.

Naru continuou a encarar feio o menino que sorria de orelha a orelha, ele não sabia de onde, mas o sorriso dele era familiar.

- Meu nome é Koji. Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou o garotinho loiro enquanto oferecia sua mão para ajudar Naru a levantar.

- É Naruto, mas me chame só de Naru. – ele respondeu, levantando-se sozinho.

- Naruto? – assustou-se Koji sem se importar um pingo com o fato do outro ter ignorado sua mão estendida - Você tem o mesmo nome que meu pai.

- Você é filho do Hokage? – Naru perguntou um pouco surpreso.

- Isso. – o loirinho respondeu empolgado – E é por isso que eu estava com pressa. Ouvi dizer que meu pai voltou e trouxe com ele a lendária discípula da Quinta Hokage Tsunade.

- Ah sim. É a minha mãe. – respondeu Naru indiferente, mas sentindo seu interior borbulhar de orgulho.

- Sua mãe é Haruno Sakura? A discípula da Godaime? – Koji gritou com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Bom, ela se chama Sakura. – Naru respondeu pensativo – Mas o sobrenome dela é Uchiha.

- Ah, então não é ela. – retrucou o loirinho.

- Claro que é! – o moreno insistiu ofendido – Minha mãe foi discípula da Godaime.

- Não é não. A discípula da Godaime se chamava Haruno, entendeu? Ha-ru-no. – repetiu dando ênfase a cada sílaba – E a sua mãe se chama Urtiga.

- É Uchiha seu dobe!

- Não me chame de dobe seu... teme!

Os dois meninos começaram a se encarar e faíscas saíam dos olhos de ambos. Todas as outras pessoas no saguão estavam apáticas à briga infantil que ocorria bem ali no meio do hospital. E um já estava para chamar o outro para um acerto de contas lá fora quando uma voz masculina os chamou a atenção.

- Naru, o que está fazendo?

O pequeno Uchiha e seu "oponente" viraram-se para observar Sasuke que vinha acompanhado, lado a lado, do Hokage e do Kazekage.

Porém, Naru nem teve tempo para responder a seu pai o que estava fazendo, já que o garotinho ao seu lado saiu gritando ao ver o Rokudaime.

- Pai! – Koji, avançou para os braços abertos de Naruto e o abraçou com toda a sua força. Ele sentia lágrimas nos seus olhos, mas não iria chorar de forma alguma na frente de todos estes adultos e do menino teme que havia acabado de conhecer.

- Koji! – chamou Naruto, enquanto abraçava seu filho com carinho e saudade. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa antes de soltá-lo e endireitar seu corpo. Mal havia se levantado e seu filho começou a tagarelar.

- Pai, eu conheci o Naru e ele disse que a mãe dele é a discípula da Godaime Hokage que o senhor foi buscar.

- E é ela mesma filho. – o Uzumaki respondeu.

Naru que já havia se postado ao lado de Sasuke apenas mostrou a língua para o emburrado Koji que não desistiu e voltou a questionar seu pai.

- Mas pai, você disse que a discípula da Godaime se chamava Haruno e a mãe do Naru chama Urtiga.

Naruto nem tentou segurar o riso e apenas se virou, divertido, para Sasuke.

- Por que eu nunca pensei nesse trocadilho antes?

O Uchiha nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, em troca disso ele apenas revirou os olhos.

- Naruto. – Gaara interrompeu o momento de descontração, chamando o amigo – Vou voltar lá dentro e ver se tiro Ino para descansar um pouco agora que Sakura está aí.

- Certo. – respondeu Naruto - Obrigado Gaara. Eu nunca vou poder retribuir o que tem feito por nós.

O Kazekage, no entanto apenas sorriu singelamente e antes de se virar para ir, disse:

- Amigos não precisam e nem esperam por retribuição. – e assim ele sumiu para dentro dos corredores do hospital, deixando Naruto, Sasuke e seus filhos para trás.

Os quatro observaram em silêncio o Sabaku caminhar na direção que haviam acabado de vir e logo o Uzumaki se virou para o Uchiha e sorriu.

- Vocês devem estar cansados, não é? – o loiro perguntou e em seguida os convidou – Enquanto estiverem na vila fiquem na minha casa hospedados. Será um prazer recebê-los.

Sasuke apenas meneou com a cabeça, mas dois pequenos garotos encararam-se com visível desagrado. Haviam acabado de se conhecer e já tinham até apelidado uns aos outros: "dobe" e "teme". Que coincidência...

**Continua.**

Gente juro que estou tentando terminar estas duas fics (Solstício de inverno e All good things), mas não tenho mais muito entusiasmo em fazer isso, rsrsrs... Então peço que me desculpem quando eu demorar, vou continuar tentando escrever até o fim ok. Obrigada mesmo! Bjus.

Bela21 – Vou fazer de tudo pra não deixar vocês na mão viu rsrsrs... Obrigada por continuar lendo.

Ana – Fico feliz em saber que minha fic te agrada! Espero que este capítulo esteja a altura também ;)

lulii-san – Sabe, eu sempre imaginei o filho do Sasuke e da Sakura se chamando Naruto rsrs... Obrigada por continuar lendo!

Wick-chan – Concordo com você: aleluia! Rsrrs... desculpe postar tão devagar.

susannn – continuei! Espero que goste!

MariDark – rsrsr... desculpe ter demorado tanto pra postar e continuar demorando rsrsrsr... mas agradeço por continuar a ler!

Lili – Fiquei lisonjeada em saber que gosta desta fic e agradeço os elogios. Valeu.

Yasmim – Pode me chamar como quiser Yasmim :) Eu também amo as fics da Mye-chan, ela é the Best e uma grande amiga também. Fico feliz em saber que gosta das minhas fics e, na verdade, eu até certo ponto concordo um pouco com você, as antigas ficwritters já não estão mais postando e isto também me deixa triste, afinal apesar de eu não estar mais entusiasmada em escrever ainda adoro ler rsrs... Espero que goste deste capítulo. Obrigada novamente.

Haiichan94 – Ah eu também gosto do Sasuke mais afetivo. Espero que este capítulo te agrade também! Valeu.

ssjessic-chan – desculpe ainda demorar pra postar a continuação, mas não vou abandonar. Prometo!

haruno sakura – Sim sim. Concordo com você que o casal Gaara/Ino é completamente improvável no mangá, mas eu acho eles tão fofinhos juntos que quase sempre os coloco como par romântico em minhas fics, mas espero que ainda assim a fic te agrade. Valeu.

shina uchiha – Obrigada pelos elogios. Fiquei mega feliz!

Pessoafail – Agradeço muito os elogios! Espero que goste deste capítulo também.

SS – desculpe a demora, mas mais um capítulo quentinho saindo hehe.

Naomi Sakura – Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que goste do capítulo estou tentando manter a personalidade dos personagens o máximo possível. Valeu, bjus.

Guest – Desculpe por te manter agoniada, vou tentar apressar o próximo.

Guest² - Obrigada pelos elogios, vou tentar postar mais rápido rsrsr.

Leleh Malfoy – Eu sinto muito mesmo por deixar você esperando tanto... Agradeço por ainda não ter desistido desta fic hehe...

Valeu gente. Bjus a todos.


End file.
